


Personal Issues

by aen913



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Crossover - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Multi, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aen913/pseuds/aen913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Valkenburg woke up finding her residing at Russia; worse, she can control motor function of others against their will. HYDRA was the organization who experiment on her for they believed that Steven will be the good replacement of the WINTER SOLDIER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



> New here so mind my grammar :)

CHAPTER 1

I feel like I’m falling from the tenth floor of my workplace who I really hate to go every single day of my life. I try to scream but it seems useless since no sounds coming out from my mouth. This time, I hear my own scream, gasping from air, beads of sweat coming down from my body. I didn't realize that my bed was soaked from my sweat. This is the third day of this incident. I’ve been experiencing PTSD after I escaped from the grasp called HYDRA. In my own understanding, HYDRA was a terrorist organization who wants world domination. Really? I didn't’t know that kind of people live wanting to rule the world. I don’t even remember how I landed in their secret hideout. Ugh, such pain in the ass. As I get up from my bed, I immediately have the urge to drink lots of water. Plenty of water, actually. For particular reasons, I’ve experiencing sudden urge of hunger, anxiety, insomnia was the worse. Tonight, I want to watch horror movies so that I could sleep. Though I’m not a fan of horror movies, I just want to experience what scary movie really is. All my life, it never came to my mind to watch this kind of movies since I’m busy at my work every day. I don’t even have the time to go to salon to have my nails colored or have a hair rebound. My neighbors didn't know that I have an orange hair but I dyed my hair black. My eyes are blue, I have a fair skin. Men at my working place find my skin as seductive as I’ve heard from my office mates. But to me, I find my skin so depressing that sometimes I bite my own skin for frustration about work, every time my boss gets mad at me I find myself almost crying right in front of him that I just trying to control not to shed tears. It’s a habit to me to bite my skin to forget my frustration. There was an incident that our department was having a party at a local bar, one of co-worker, Max, wants to have a dance with me, and keeps harassing me during the party that I ended being the person who makes the scene. The entire crew believed Max’s statement that I was hitting on him that they didn't’t give me the chance to explain on my side. Afterwards, I was crying inside the female’s restroom that I keep biting my skin to prevent of making noise. That time, someone heard me crying, she notice that I was sitting on the floor on the next side of the cubicle. Chimera saw me crying like a baby. Chimera was my childhood friend from Alabama. We share secrets and dreams that one day we would rule the world. But that change. The moment I saw her, I feel like I was going collapse. After I turned 17, Chimera suddenly disappeared. It was my birthday when she disappeared; I asked her parents where she was that they didn't’t even know. I don’t believe that Chimera was in a trouble that causes her disappearance. Her parents would allow me to enter her room and do a spring cleaning for them, as I was cleaning her room; I found some paper clips that were published during WWII era. Most of the paper clips were topic about HYDRA, every single paperclip I saw inside her cabinet was full of HYDRA’s paperclip. Her walls were covered with pictures that I never knew, how could she even know this people? Chimera was a cheerful kid that I didn't doubt in the slightest that she has no some dark secrets or trouble issues. As I try to confront her parents about the paper clips, they have no idea how it got to her room. This gives me the chills, every pictures I saw inside her cabinet was filled with mystery. Why is she hiding this kind of pictures? Is Chimera in danger? Is someone threatening her? These questions stills bothered me. On the day I saw Chimera standing in front of me inside the female’s restroom, I don’t know what words should I say, what actions would I take? Am I mad at her? But what I remember when I saw her that was that I was hugging her. I was 26 when I saw Chimera again, she looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Her long, smooth yellow hair has no’t change, her green eyes are filled with mystery, and her red lips are so seductive to kiss. After seeing her, strange things happened. Being kidnapped was the first strange thing happened. Why on earth someone would kidnap me? Did I did something wrong? Am I in danger? As the tv was playing The Ring on my tv screen I suddenly heard a big bang on my door. It startled me; I went to my room to pick up a bat. As I get near to the door I was surprised with a big attack. As I landed on the floor, I saw 7 people wearing black attires. They were speaking in a different language, one of them grabs my wrist and they were trying to inject me with something. I was so scared that I bite one of them, the man lets me go. As I try to escape, one of them grab me on my ankle that stumbles me. They were tying my feet, I scream for help but they covered my mouth with a leash. I was lying on my stomach as these strangers tied both of my arms for me to prevent restraining. I feel a sudden pain on my stomach. These people were talking when all of the sudden I heard them scream from pain. I don’t know what’s going on but I what I knew is that I saw people being punched by another stranger who also wear black clothes. The strangers who barged in to my house was easily defeated by one man. Am I being saved? As I try to struggle removing the rope that wrapped around my wrist, the stranger came near me and untying me. Ok, someone wants me not dead at all. For now. As I was free from the ropes I saw my bat that was next to me. I glance a bit to the stranger and their I saw his hand trying to reach my face. Without any hesitation, I grabbed my bat and hit the stranger so hard. I heard him cried in pain and immediately I run outside of my apartment. As I was running, confused, I notice that the lobby has changed the color of the walls. Strange, what I remember was that the wall lobby was color yellow. Now, I’m seeing it as green. Maybe the landlord decides to change the color since I’ve been complaining the color. It’s quite hurts my eye about the color vibration. I was running bare foot, gasping for air, my white t-shirt is now covered with more sweats, I notice that my pajamas was now covered with some blood. I was running downstairs when all of the sudden something hit me. I stopped at my tracks for a while and try to figure what’s happening. The hand rail is well polished. I swear I could see my reflection in it. I slowly walk downstairs slowly to make no sounds. I felt really strange; this is not my apartment stairs. I saw someone walking upstairs, as the tenant passed on me; he was also speaking the same language just like the intruders earlier. I take my steps slowly and there, everything surrounds me is a reminder that I am not living in my own apartment. I knew that I am not in Alabama anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :)

CHAPTER 2  
My feet was soaked with rainwater, the sky was so gloomy that it has no chance to let the sun hit my skin. It was so cold that I was hugging myself to feel safe. Safe? Is that the right term right now? I don’t know where I am now, people from the streets looked at me as if I escaped from a mental hospital. I keep my head down, knowing that I might be in danger. First, I was kidnapped but I escaped alive, second, someone attack me and save me who I also beat the hell out of my savior and now, where the hell am I now? Am I so unfortunate person? Though I don’t go to church, I asked God for protection if the day comes that I might be in danger. And now, this is the time that I need God’s protection. Mom told me before that God play in a mysterious ways that I should not challenge him. At first, I was like didn't’t believed her until one day, my dog died with unknown reason. I cried for days and blame God that He was the reason why my dog died, maybe mom was right. I shouldn't challenge God. Maybe today, in my situation right now, God is now laughing at me.  
I’m hungry, I don’t know where I am and I don’t know the people who were after me. The people behind me start screaming when they heard gunshots that were trying to aim me. People went on a riot; the gunshots came from a black van. Someone exit from the van and start firing their guns. I was running along until I felt something painful hit on my right knee. I stumbled and cry for pain, I only realized that a bullet hit me. I tried to move but the pain hurts so much. I felt a sudden pain when someone was stepping on my injury. As I look back, I saw a person wearing black mask and black clothes. The person was holding a gun, mentioning that he shot me. It must be a he since common killers are men. Well, maybe I have issues with men. I try to restrain from the killer but the more I restrain the more he stepped on my injury more painful. I was desperate to escape. As people were running away, I heard police sirens. Before the police could come out from their cars, the person right in front of me starts shooting at them. One, two, three cars stumbled together. In my own shocked, the killer was an expert shooter. He shoot three police car all at once. I tried to struggle again and before anything else, someone punched the killer before me. Now, another black figure person is fighting right in front of me. Another man was standing right before me, he has a body of a soldier, he has a shoulder length hair. Before anything else, they were fighting, the man with the black mask start firing to his enemy. While they were fighting, a group of men in black grabbed me and attempting to put them inside their van. I was screaming for help hoping someone would help me. This time, I try to pray. Closing my eyes, I pray in a whisper  
‘Help me God,’  
Then, miracle happened. I heard gunshots. I saw the men in black lying on the streets with blood coming out from their bodies. Shocked was the second thing I did but the first thing I did was I was saved again. With the same man. Earlier he was having a fist fight with the black mask man then I realized that he knocked him down. I was so totally confused on what’s going on. The man came near me and before I could react I lost conscious.

 

‘Let the operation begin.’

I woke up like I was having a nightmare. Wait, nightmare? Was that a nightmare? Before I try to remember my dream, I saw a ceiling fan, it spinning like a windmill. I only realized that I have no ceiling fan in my apartment. I found out that I was lying on another bed. It’s not my bed, that’s for sure. I try to examine the room. It’s has a tension atmosphere, why on earth would someone lived on a room with a tension atmosphere. I try get up I noticed that I’m wearing a new shirt, it’s black. Same goes with the pants. What’s with color black anyway? I feel pain when I managed to get up, everything happened earlier was all real. Someone was really trying to kill me and again I’m asking this question again and again. Ugh, I hope someone would wake me up from this nightmare.  
I try to find some cane for me to aid me with my knee injury when all of the sudden someone startled me.  
‘Looking for something?’  
A deep and dark voice scares me as the figure came closer to me. As the stranger came more closer, I saw his strong, scary face. He has a stubble on his face that in my opinion he hasn't shave for days, he has a shoulder length haircut. His an attire of black jacket with black pants and black shoes. He has a huge and healthy body, like a soldier's body. Soldier's body? Never seen a soldier's body before. The stranger came near me, before I could react I found myself stumble on the floor. The stranger heard me cry in pain, the stranger attempt to help me but I stopped him.  
'Who are you?' I asked. The stranger was surprised when he heard me talk. Like it was his first time to hear a woman's voice. He take two steps back to have a distance between us.  
'So you speak,' he said with a little amuse on his voice. He took a chair with him and sat down. I try to examine the room, looking for a spot for me to escape. Then I saw a window near the kitchenette. Hoping it was open so that it's easy for me to escape. I need to get out of here, I won't survive a seconds with this people.

'I asked you a fucking question!' I cried, hoping he would answer my question, then the stranger was smirking at me. Is he making fun of me ? Does it look like I'm a comedian? For some particular reason, he's getting to my nerves. I knew that if I show my frustration right now, he'll even make fun of me even more.

'I think you know who I am, Steven.' He said without moving from his chair.  
Mentioning my name startled me. How do these people even know me? Since when did I introduce myself to a total stranger? Another trivia is spinning in my head again and wanting to give a hint for this trivia.  
'Does it look like I fucking know you?!' I cried. I tried to get up yet my knee prevent me from getting up. From the looks of my injury, it still on it's critical condition. The stranger get up from his chair and came closer to me. Looking down at me and said

'You have a small brain to remember things, aren't you,' he said, with a mocking tone. After he said this made me really mad.  
'Who the fuck do you think you are?! I maybe looked stupid but I'm not stupid enough to think to know who or what you! Killer like should be dead!' This time, I found myself gasping of air, knowing that I was just yelling. Yelling? It was my first time I yelled to someone. There are things that I still don't know anything about myself. Biting some parts of my body became my mannerism at the age of 9, I have issues with men when I start working that became my second mannerism and yelling I think would be my third mannerism. I was catching my breath hoping to have a normal breathing. The stranger stand there for a minute then he came towards at me and helping me to stand. When he finally get on to my feet, I immediately attempt to escape from his grasp. Before I could escape, he immediately grabbed my chin forcing me to looked at him. His face was now really scary and I felt the fear inside me. But other than fear I felt a little guilt when I said those words. I somehow read on his face that he was hurt about what I said.

'Don't fucking remind me who or what I am,' he said in a cold and scary manner. He lets me go and I sat down on the bed. The stranger went straight to door. Telling me that he'll go somewhere. Before closing the door, he said something.

'The name's James.' He said and he left.

After James left, I'm still sitting on the bed, wondering what just happened earlier. The way he grabbed my chin still bother me. Like his hand was made of a cold metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind my grammars again XD


	3. Chapter 3

7 Years ago

When HYDRA was formed, their only objective is world dominant. When S.H.I.E.L.D was formed, they protect people from HYDRA's hands. When Bucky woke up, he just realized that he won't be having a good night sleep every night. Bucky woke up in a modern generation. Before his long sleep, he was siding with Captain America to destroy HYDRA, now he woke up, HYDRA still lives. The thing is, Bucky has issues with his animal instinct side or his alter ego. Every time a gun pointed at him gives him the signal that he was in danger. Sometimes, his animal instinct side became the main spot why he can't sleep. Bucky has no idea what HYDRA did to him, but what he really remember for sure was that he became a terrorist.  
After the Helicarrier debacle, Bucky didn't get the chance to tell Steve that he was the boy who fight along with him before. The boy who became a killer. S.H.I.E.L.D immediately establish an order to arrest Bucky for settling great damage against S.H.I.E.L.D. and attempting to kill Nick Fury. Now that Nick went AWOL, the current leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., Rey Winterstone, he was determined to continue the arrest Bucky. Steve didn't like the idea of arresting Bucky, it's like he was being sentenced to death. Steve try to convince Nick to have him back yet he refuses since HYDRA becomes stronger and stronger and he's losing trust to all of his agents. Though Nick didn't like the idea of having Rey as the current leader, S.H.I.E.L.D has no choice but to choose their leader. Steve was supposed to be the leader yet he let his kindness get in line to save Bucky. Rey read Steve and Bucky's profile, to him, they were like brothers, for Steve, Bucky was like a father for him. Steve didn't even remember how old Bucky was.  
When Bucky betrayed HYDRA, he had a list to follow; a list of people who destroyed him. Little by little, he accomplished his plans yet HYDRA keeps on coming. Bucky has no idea how many of HYDRA agents live. But Bucky is not stupid to think that some HYDRA agent were secretly seeking inside the S.H.I.E.L.D embassy. There was an incident that a HYDRA agent was caught on attempting to kill Steve on his sleep. During those time, Steve was experiencing excessive seizures. Though the serum inside him were injected to him decades ago, he has still no control. There were cases that he almost killed an innocent child during on a mission. How does even Bucky know a HYDRA was caught inside of S.H.I.E.L.D? The plan was stopped by Bucky and Steve then saw Bucky again. That moment, Bucky couldn't say anything. There moment was destroyed when Agent 9 came. , Agent 9 know Bucky. And on that moment again, Bucky took the HYDRA agent and once again, Bucky didn't tell Steve about him.

'You should finished the job that was given to you!'

Bucky already heard this paragraph again and again and he it keeps getting in his nerves. The moment Bucky caught the HYDRA who attempt to kill Steve, Bucky start with a basic question.  
'Why are you trying to kill that man?' He was not asking, his ordering the agent to cooperate with him or else he would lose a hand in just a seconds. Bucky has a secret place whom he would called Sanctuary for People Like Me. Or SPLM. The location of the territory was unknown and for sure, Steve is now looking for Bucky. Bucky's favorite talent would be good at hiding. The advantage of his talent in hiding is that no one would interrupt him while he spends in the afternoon, drinking beer nor watching classic movies. The disadvantage of his talent is that no one would know that Bucky lives there. It's not a street but it's an abandon place that Bucky decide to fixed it and to make look like a real home. Bucky never say the word 'home' because what HYDRA taught him is that home is nowhere to be found.  
At the moment Bucky was holding his favorite silver knife that he used during his battle to Steve. Apparently, he never give up his knife because HYDRA gave it to him as a reminder that his blood and soul belongs to HYDRA. Bucky is now angry, he keeps asking the same question yet the agent is giving him answers with no meaning. This time, he stabbed the agent at the left rib that the agent cried in pain. Bucky was sweating and his chest was heaving up and down. Bucky doesn't like people fucking with him and if someone attempt to do that it's either he would slit their throats nor torture them.  
'I'll ask you again and if you refuse to cooperate, the entire city will be startled about you, being cut into pieces.' Bucky doesn't make jokes to his targets, he's the man of his words. The last target he caught, the body was found inside of the refrigerator. Today, the agent is praying and hoping that his other agents would come and rescue him. While Bucky was gone, the agent has a detecting device on his hand and warned his other agents to inform his whereabout. At the same time, Bucky was having a nervous breakdown. Though he was used in torturing people, there some parts of him that still functioning his human side. Everytime Bucky looked at the mirror he see his animal side and everytime he saw those side, he ended breaking the mirror.  
When Bucky went back to the living room, the agent was gone. He only then realized that he got away. The window was open and immediately check on it to make sure that the agent has not gone too far.  
'Shit' he muttered.  
Bucky grabbed his gun and knife and went outside to hunt down the agent. Since it was night, his physical violence is getting sharp. He already knows that tonight he'll go hunting. Every night is always like this, his violence prevents him from sleeping because his body was craving for action. There was an instance that Bucky would go to a bar and find something entertaining, one of this is having a fight on a bar and settle a one night stand. Though Bucky was not so familiar in the modern bar, some gays would hit on him yet they ended up finding their selves at the hospitals. Women tend to flirt with Bucky who sometimes Bucky would rarely entertain them. The recent woman he slept with was a local doctor who found out that her husband was cheating on her for 17 years. Despite that Bucky was not good at comforting women, he would encourage them to look forward in the future. Bucky called her Snowy since he would not ask for her real name and that he is not engaging secret relationship. Tonight, Bucky promised Snowy that they would have a date but he inform her that he can't make it.  
As Bucky was looking for the agent, he sense that someone was following him. He knew that sense already and that HYDRA already found him. The agents surprised him with the sounds of the gunshots. Bucky defend himself with surprising HYDRA of firing bombs on them. He knew that HYDRA is still on their way to get him. He would take the time to kill thd HYDRA agents while there are out numbered. Bucky take the HYDRA agents down and they were 30 of them. It's not new to Bucky of what he did but what really surprise him is what he's capable of. Normally, people would say that his not normal. What's normal to him anyway.  
Bucky noticed that one agent survived, the agent was crawling and attempting to get a gun from his dead comrade. Bucky followed the agent and steps the HYDRA agent with violent on his face. He pointed the gun on the back of the agent's head.

'Who sends you?' His voice was scary yet the agent seems find it nothing. The agent refuse to talk that Bucky fire the agent's left knee. The agent cried in pain and said.

'Who fucking send you?!'  
'I think you know, they want you dead! Before sunrise, HYDRA would surprise Russia with a terrorist attack!' The HYDRA said with a Russian accent on his voice. Bucky frown, he knew that HYDRA would do anything just to get him. Innocent people will die because of him and he decide to not let that happened and then what? He'll be HYDRA's dog again? HYDRA will not kill him but they will discipline him in a painful way. Though Pierce is dead, his spirit still lives. Before Bucky could take, a gunshot surprised Bucky was shot at the right rib cage, the at th left knee. Bucky felt the pain and he shoot the killer at his south side. He then saw great number of HYDRA agents. They were on synchronize in hunting Bucky down. Bucky was hiding behind the tree. Gunshot were attacking on him, Bucky was breathing heavily knowing that his pain is distracting him from his concentrations Luckily, he saw a m32 grenade launcher beside him. To his luck there were only 1 grenade bullet left. His last chance is depending on the grenade launcher. Bucky could hear the foot steps of the enemy. He knew that the more footsteps he could hear the more he analyze that some of the agent were climbing on the trees. One of the agent leader were signing before they attack. When it was signal on 3, they were firing guns until no bullets were left. Bucky was nowhere to be seen, it's only then that the agents were surprised with Bucky firing of grenade at them. The entire agents didn't survived from the attacked. Bucky was gasping for air. His wounds is making him dizzy, his losing an amount of blood. Bucky heard the arrival of a helicopter that for sure it was from HYDRA. Bucky make himself disappeared before another batch of HYDRA would track him down.  
As Bucky was walking, he is losing more blood. And his face is turning pale. It was night and there was no car driving on the driveway. Bucky suddenly stumble and he curses when the pain hit him again.  
'Fuck!'  
Suddenly, Bucky saw a local 24 hour convenience store, he needs an immediate first aid kit or else he would die near at the road. As he crosses the streets, a car hit him. Bucky lose his conscious. The driver exit from the car and that moment, that was the time Steven saw Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky mention one of Sia's song :-)

                            CHAPTER 4  
Steven couldn't sleep because her sleepiness is not function in her body. Did something happened to her? After the apartment debacle, it was her second day feeling threaten with Bucky around. She never experience staying a room with a man not more than one day. Steven was praying, hoping she would be saved by the cops. She attempts to call Chimera yet the telephone was not functioning since Bucky cut the telephone lines. There were no other electronic devices could be found inside the room. Steven never leave the bed until she finally decides to make an escape plan. With using of blanket, she used it as the rope, while knotting the blankets, Steven open the window. Steven tied the blanket on the table foot, when Steven finally get out from the window, she makes sure that she would landed safely since her knee is still hurting her. While Steven tries to get down, the table lose it's balance that Steven landed on the street violently. Luckily no one notice that Steven was secretly escaping from the window. When Steven gets up, she immediately go forth to look for help. What Steven didn't know is that Bucky knew about what's coming from her head. Steven wants to make sure that Bucky didn't see her when all of the sudden she lost her balance but she didn't landed on the floor, someone was grabbing her arm. Steven was surprised and when she saw who was grabbing her arm. Bucky was frowning while maintain her balance.  
'You have a common plan of escaping are you?' He said, cocking his right eyebrow. Steven was sweating everytime she heard him talking. What's with this guy making me nervous? She thought. Before Steven could react, Bucky carry Steven and put her on his right shoulder. Steven didn't know why Bucky is keeping her.  
'Put me down!' Steven cried  
'If I did, then you would escape,' Bucky said with a tiring tone.  
'Put me down! Help!'  
Some of the streets heard Steven screaming, Bucky was alarmed when Steven start screaming. Without any hesitation, Bucky put Steven down. Steven glared at Bucky and she attempt to run but she was a surprised with the sound of a handcuffs.  
'What the fuck! Get this things off of me!'  
Bucky lock the other handcuff on his right wrist, ensuring that Steven would not escape. Bucky glare back to Steven. Steven was shivering. No man ever make her shiver before. As Bucky walk, Steven's feet were working to walk on their own, she could feel the pain on her knee that's keeping her dizzy. What Bucky didn't know is that Steven was about to collapsed but she stopped that surprised Bucky. Bucky looked at Steven when she said  
'I won't run away, just take this handcuffs off,' Steven said, she feel sick, she was supposed to changed the bandage earlier yet she just set aside since she was so desperate to escape. Bucky looked at her for a moment and then took the key from his pocket and unlock the handcuff. For Bucky, he doesn't know how to say no to a woman, it'll make him that he's no gentlemen at all. When Steven was free, Bucky grabbed Steven's wrist.  
'I told y--'  
'Just cooperate with me, Steven. I hate arguing with women' Bucky shut her off. Cooperate? What am I, a dog? Steven wants to say it out loud yet she just decide not to talk. When they got inside the elevator, the music was playing Sia, Big Girls Cry. A fucking perfect timing, music is just what I need Steven thought. Bucky was intrigued of the song, all his life, his taste in music is jazz but hearing Sia's voice was relaxing on his ears. When the song reaches on the chorus,  
'Do girls really cry?' He asked. Steven was frowning while looking at Bucky. The fucker wants to make friends,ei? Steven has no idea what to say but all she knows tha Bucky is grabbing her wrist that makes her more uncomfortable.  
'Would you PLEASE let go of me!' Steven demands  
' Your not answering my question,' Bucky stated.  
Oh God, help me punch this guy on the guts.  
'Ok, how about this: LET GO OF MY FUCKING WRIST!'  
After she reply, the elevator opened and the two gets out and gets inside of their room apartment. Inside, Bucky looked at Steven when he heard Steven's stomach grumbled. Bucky cocked his eyebrow  
'Hungry huh?' He asked. Steven was blushing, she didn't even realized that she has not eat something since yesterday. All the hiding and escaping makes her weak. Maybe that was the reason why she's feeling dizzy. Or something else.  
'Your making me sick!' Steven said with a hiss. Apparently, she has no plans making friend with Bucky. Not only Bucky was preventing her from escaping but he was also scaring her. Men never scare Steven before, only Bucky make her very uncomfortable. Bucky was heading the door and giving Steven an assurance that she won't escape again. Steven knows what Bucky looks mean.  
'I will not go anywhere,' she said, not knowing if she is promising Bucky or not. Bucky was still not satisfied with her answer. Steven sigh.  
'Promise.' Raising her right hand securing that she will keep her promise. Bucky then open the door and before closing the door, Bucky said  
'We'll talk when I get back.' And Bucky left

 

While Bucky was on the street, he saw Snowy's complex. He forgot to call Snowy this morning since he was busy guarding Steven. Everytime Bucky visit Snowy at her house, they would end up fucking like it was their first time to have sex. When it comes to performance, Snowy would lead Bucky on and Bucky has no problem with that. Since Snowy knows what Bucky is capable of, she takes the advantage to be more aggressive. Everytime Snowy was about to reach her climax, she would let Bucky lead on. Today, Bucky saw Snowy's husband that he would call Chris. Chris was laughing while talking on the phone, Bucky knew that Chris was talking to his mistress. When Chris left, he went to Snowy's room. Bucky has no idea why he was visiting her. They had just had a one night stand yet he just want of her more. When Bucky was knocked, Snowy open the door. Snowy was shocked when she saw Bucky.  
'Bucky?' Snowy said. She was wearing a pink nightdress, her hair is fixed and she smells so good. Bucky was intoxicated with Snowy's scent.  
'Hey,' Bucky could only say. He was not good talking with women. Maybe that's why Steven was so mad about him. Snowy was smiling and offering Bucky to get inside of her apartment.  
'You didn't call last night, are you in trouble?' She start before Bucky could say something. Bucky has no idea what to say. He hates sharing secrets yet it was his choice to go to Snowy's house. Bucky didn't say anything. Snowy sigh and grabbed Bucky's metallic hand.

'Hey, you don't have to say anything,' Snowy was comforting Bucky when all of the sudden Snowy was holding Bucky's face and start kissing him. Bucky didn't waste anytime kissing her, he could smell the shampoo that Snowy was using. Maybe Bucky has weaknesses with women. Snowy was busy removing Bucky's jacket when all of the sudden, he heard a baby's cry. Bucky stepped back to Snowy with a shock on his face. Snowy didn't know that her baby was hungry yet Snowy was so busy eating Bucky out. Snowy attempt to hold Bucky but Bucky stopped her.  
'You should take care of your baby,' Bucky said with a disapproval tone. Bucky would agree to have friend with benefits relationship but he would not agree to settle friend with benefits relationship with a mother. Bucky was opening the door when Snowy closed the door, stopping him.  
'Would you stay?' Snowy asked. Like she was begging him to stay. Bucky shake his head and leave Snowy hanging. Snowy hoped that it was Bucky who she married. He would make a great father.

Bucky bought a one family size pizza with matching sodas and beers. Bucky also bought Steven female stuff since Steven's temporary apartment was destroyed. Steven immediately gets a one sliced of pizza and eat. Bucky was dining with her. It was his first time to have dinner with a women. When Bucky met Snowy, they didn't have a normal dinner, the were just busy taking each others clothes. Tonight, he was enjoying his dinner with Steven. While Steven was busy eating, she was looking at Bucky and once again, she had the shivers. Why am I shivering? Bucky noticed that Steven was glaring at him. Bucky has no idea what he did this time. He made sure that he came home on time before he would found Steven collapsed because of excessive hunger. Bucky was uncomfortable with Steven's staring. Now Bucky destroyed the silence.  
'It's not polite to stare, Steven.' Bucky said and Steven realized that she was staring Bucky too long. Steven take a huge gulp of her drinks and continue to eat. Bucky told her that they would talk, so why he has not saying anything else? It's been 30 minutes since he got her food. Bucky was enjoying his food when Steven break the silence.  
'You told me that we'll talk when you get back, now talk!' Steven was demanding, Bucky looked at her, analyzing if she is ready for the truth. Bucky has no idea how he'll start so he let Steven do the talking first. 'You told me that I knew you, how does that even happened?' Steven was getting frustrated to Bucky since he was just staring at her, examine her facial expression. 'Well, aren't you going to say something?!' Steven demand.  
'You do know me, you just forget..' Bucky said, drinking his beer. The way Bucky hold his beer makes Steven even more weaker. What's fucking wrong with me?! Even though she hates Bucky's guts, she couldn't reject the sensation that she finds him handsome. Bucky cleared his throat.  
'You had an accident that causes you amnesia.'  
'A what?' Steven was sure what she heard. Accident?  
'Yes, you had an accident, I was obliged to ensure that when you woke up, you would not find yourself at Russia.' Bucky said, taking a bite on his pizza. Steven is now confuse. Wait, I'm a Russian before? Before Steven could say anything else, Bucky cut her off first.  
'You were migrated here on Russia to find your mother.'  
Steven sat down and she opened a can of beer. She needs more beer to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Sharon Carter is a MARVEL property and I include her :)

Steven don't know what to say but Bucky stopped her. 'Before you say anything else, I want you to listen to me carefully. Everything I'm about to tell you will reflect from your past.' Steven was quite.  
'In 1989, Russia was in a state of war, HYDRA was the responsible of the war. During those times, the people of Russia was suffering from HYDRA's power. They will not spare children from their evil plans. The government of Russia was forced to hand the power of law to HYDRA in exchange the safety of the people.' Steven was quite and Bucky began again. 'The rebellions secretly construct their own headquarters and initiate a war game against HYDRA, the prisoners of HYDRA was being tortured one by one to fulfill their plans..' This time, the moment was silent and Steven break the silence. 'Why HYDRA was start torturing those people?' She asked, hoping to get a clear insights. 'Because of me.' Bucky said. Steven raises her eyebrows. 'What?' She asked. Is he some kind of prince? Steven wants to laugh but she saw Bucky slammed his metallic arm on the table. Luckily, the table is still at it's place. ' Because I betrayed HYDRA and they started a war against me!' This time, Bucky was raising his voice. He was gripping the can until it was fully destroyed. Steven is now confuse yet it gives her a little idea. 'You betrayed them?' Bucky didn't say anything? 'In what sense?' Steven asked. Bucky sigh and his breathing was not in it's normal breathing pace. Steven were startled at Bucky. 'Hey,are you alright?' Steven asked with a concern manner. Bucky got up from his chair and went outside. Steven was left alone without any warning. 

 

At 11:30 pm, Steven already throw the garbages and took a warm bath. But Bucky was still not home. She could escape this time but she stopped herself. Steven was looking for her mother? Steven has no clear memory about her relation with her mother. As far as she could remember, her mother left her without saying goodbye. Chimera's parents were the one who looked after her. That's why she was so grateful to Chimera.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Rey requires Agent 9 or known as Jackson Noland. An expert assasin who once sided with Rey to stopped HYDRA from ruling Russia. For 2 months he was tracing the Winter Soldier's whereabout. Everytime Rey called Jackson, it's either he would open up the unfinished mission which is capturing the Winter Soldier or the whereabouts of Steven at Russia. Rey know about Steven's involvement with the Winter Soldier during the 1989 war. Steven was an active rebellion during the war, she make a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. that she would capture the Winter Soldier but everything was destroyed when HYDRA caught Steven. It was past 12 midnight but Jackson was taking a night shift. A night shift, fucking really? He said to himself. When the elevator stopped at Rey's office, Jackson bumped with Agent 13 or known as Sharon Carter.  
'Hey Jackson,' Sharon greeted.  
'Hey Sharon..' Jackson said,  
'What are you doing here?' Sharon asked, 'Rey calls me.' Jackson replied. Jackson could sense that Sharon was tired. She just came in from a mission. Jackson just also came from a mission, he tries not to reveal his tiredness since he is a qualified agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., he should maintain his physical strength in line. Jackson and Sharon entered Rey's office and they saw Rey reading outdated newspaper. Rey gave the agents with a warm greeting.  
'Agent 13 and Agent 9, thank you for coming.' Rey offer the two a seat and Rey start.' I think you know why I called you. We received an updated about the Winter Soldier's whereabout. It was also stated that he was visiting a local resident in town, believing that it was his mistress..' Jackson raised his eyebrow. The killer has a love life already? He thought. Sharon was reading the profile information. ' Has he cause any troubles?' Sharon asked. Rey sigh and preparing himself to what about he'll say. 'Yes, it was aired on the news yesterday that an apartment was raid in which I believed, it was a HYDRA agents. The bodies was found by the landlord and the tenant was nowhere to be found afterwards.' Rey show Steven's picture to Sharon. 'Who's this?' Sharon asked. 'Her name is Steven Valkenburg. She was a rebellion during the 1989 Russia state of war.' Jackson was startled when Rey mention Steven's name. 'Steven's here at Russia?' Jackson stands up from his chair. Sharon looked at Jackson with confusion. 'Wait, who's Steven, really?' Sharon asked again. Rey looked at Jackson for a seconds and answered Sharon's question. 'She was the recruited agent. And Jackson promoted Steven to me to be part of this program.' Sharon was quite for a while. 

 

Steven woke up when Bucky just came in. She didn't realized that she slept, she looked at the clock. It reads 2:30 am. Bucky has a depressing reaction in his face. He took a beer in the refrigerator and saw Steven standing at his opposite side. Bucky gulp and smile a bit.  
'I thought you runaway...' Bucky said. Steven could sense that he went out to a bar. But Steven could smell a women's perfume on him. Was he screwing around? Steven has no right to question Bucky's personal rights. Bucky throw the beer can and sat on the chair, Steven share the table with him. 'You promised me to tell me everything..' Steven said this with a sleepy tone on her voice. Bucky was tired. He has no idea where to get an energy to continue his story. 'Can we have this conversation tomorrow? I'm drunk...' Before Steven could say something, Bucky went to the bathroom and had a shower. Steven sigh. She just decide to call it a night. When Bucky finished showering, Steven then saw Bucky's bionic arm. Bucky noticed that Steven was staring at him. Bucky glared at Steven. Bucky never revealed to Steven about his appearance to her. He knew that it would freaked her out. When Snowy and Bucky make love on their first night, Snowy was shocked when she saw Bucky's bionic arm yet it was followed with liking it. Snowy make Bucky to be more flexible to her. Telling him that she is ok to what he is. How would Steven react when she saw Bucky's bionic arm. Bucky went to his room. Steven was still not believing her eyes to what she just saw. Did he lose his human arm before? Now Steven know why Bucky was wearing a glove at the end of his jacket. He was hiding the arm that killed plenty of people. Steven notice that Bucky's room was slightly open, she peeped inside and saw Bucky's back. He was still focus on wearing his pants. Steven was intrigue about his bionic arm and for some cases she can't stopped looking at it. She was surprised whe the door was opened. She looked up and saw Bucky staring at her. Steven gets up.

'Don't you know what privacy is?' Bucky was angry. The alcohol content is still swirling around his head. Steven was looking Bucky in the eye. 'Where did you get that?' Steven asked, attempting to hold Bucky's bionic arm but stopped Steven from doing it. 'Don't fucking touch it! It's disgusting!' Bucky yelled. Steven was surprised, Bucky thought that she was making fun of me. Bucky slammed the door in front of Steven's face. Steven was standing for a moment until she decide to lay down. Steven feel guilty, making Bucky think that she was making fun of him. Maybe it was a bad move.

 

In the morning, Jackson and Sharon was sent to the field to track Bucky and Steven's hideout. Last night, it was a wild conversation with the boss. Apparently, Sharon has no idea what to say to ease the tension regarding about last night. 

'She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before?!' Sharon asked, before Rey could answer Sharon, Jackson butted in.  
'What the hell Rey?! You didn't tell me that Steven was at Russia with that FREAK!' Jackson yelled, Sharon maintain to stay put to ensure that she is not interrupting, Rey has no idea how to explain to Jackson about Steven's situation. The council ordered Rey to keep it a secret about Steven's visit at Russia. Well, the council was bad at making decisions.  
'You don't have to raise your voice at me, Rey. I could hear you from here,' Rey was taking sip on his coffee when Jackson was getting frustrated. Sharon calm Jackson, gesturing him to sit down. Jackson take a seat and Rey continued.

'Now that agent 13 calmed you down, allow me to elaborate your mission. The both of you need to track down the Winter Soldier and Steven Valkenburg. The sooner you start, the earlier you finished. The Winter Soldier will not hesitate to kill Steven anytime of the day.' Rey said. Sharon followed, ' Wait, why would he kill Steven?' This time, it was Jackson who answer Sharon.  
'Because, Steven will be the replacement of the Winter Soldier.'

Now that Sharon has a clear idea about their mission, she has no choice but to continue the mission. Jackson was hoping that Steven was save. The two was nearby at Steven and Bucky's whereabout. They were waiting in the car. At this moment, HYDRA is now heading their way to the location. The two agents were alarmed by Rey. 

'A HYDRA agent was caught informing HYDRA about the target's location!' Rey said through PA. 'How the hell a HYDRA agent get inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?' Sharon respond. At the moment, Jackson saw at his GPS that there were civilians coming on their way. Sharon looked at Jackson, informing him that it's time to attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven woke up realizing that she was biting her left arm while she was napping. It's morning and Bucky is nowhere to be found. Steven got up and immediately went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. As Steven was looking for something to eat, she noticed that all the food brands was translated into Russian. She forgot that she's in Russia. She has no idea where would the pancake is. The cabinet was filled with countless of food yet she decide not to touch any of the ready to cook food since Bucky might get mad at her. She opened the refrigerator and saw countless of beers. They were labeled by schedule. She even noticed that Bucky would have a drink in the morning. The guy wants to get hangover early in the morning? Steven closed the refrigerator and decide to wait for the time. She noticed that she smells something stinky until she realized that it was her own stink she's smelling. I smell like a fucking pig. Steven decides to take a quick shower. Steven was enjoying the water that's splashing on her face. She feels refresh. After taking a shower, she changed her clothes that Bucky bought to her. After taking her clothes , she heard a knocked. The moron is knocking on his own apartment? Steven get the door and was surprised when she saw Chimera standing before her. Chimera was sweating and was gasping for air, she hugged Steven and she hugged back. The two were clinging together as if it they were separated from God.

'I've been looking all over at you!' Chimera said, trying not to cry. Steven was so busy wiping her tears out of her eyes. 'How did you find me?' Steven asked, sniffing. 'You've been gone for 5 months, the cops told me that the Russia embassy detected that you were here!' Chimera was wiping her tears. Steven misses Chimera, after her sudden disappearance and sudden appearance, Chimera was trying to catch up with all the things she do with Steven. Though Steven has no idea the real story of her sudden disappearance, Steven was not wasting her time to inform Chimera about what happened to her at Russia.   
'Chimera, we need to get out of here!' Steven said,before the two could make out of the door, Steven suddenly felt an extreme pain from her veins. Steven collapsed and Chimera was startled by Steven's cry.

'Steven!' Chimera cried. Steven was shivering as if she was experiencing Yellow Fever, her entire body was not function properly that it loses it's control. Steven could see stars from her eyes, but Chimera was busy waking Steven that later she totally lost conscious.

When HYDRA was at the target's location, the Black Mask was informing his troops the plan. Attacked from the windows and surrounds the entire area. The plan is simple but it has a surprised in the end. When the agents were moving out, they were surprised with Sharon and Jackson. Firing them was their first strategy. Sharon contacted Sam for back up. Steve and Natasha was still on their way to Russia. Since Sharon and Jackson were outnumbered, they decided to secure Steven. The Black Mask attacked the two agents, both of them cried in pain. Jackson attack with his cestus gloves. It was upgraded by the Stark industry. The glove consist high frequent of damage and high electric voltage to put an enemy down with one stung. When S.H.I.E.L.D. did a little try out of the glove, Tony Stark was the who represents how it works. With the first try out, Tony had a little error regarding the function and its manage control, Tony found out that the glove needs a DNA identifictation to secure that the glove knows the owner is the one who is using. Tony then decided to give it to Jackson since Jackson has difficulty moving his right arm, mostly the pain was coming from his shoulder. He had the excessive damage when we he was joining the war against HYDRA. Jackson was stabbed 13 times at his right shoulder. The hospital staff found out that his shoulder bone was disaligned with the violent attacked. Also, they found out that Jackson' liver was not in a good condition, stab wounds was the cause of his liver injury. S.H.I.E.L.D. establish a surgical operation to Jackson to secure that he'll be back in shape. The program needs him now that Steve Rogers was not around. Now that HYDRA penetrate Steven's apartment, Jackson signal Sharon to strike the agents that was breaking Steven's apartment window. When they attempt to attack, Black Mask stopped them with a gunshot. 5 agents of HYDRA sided with Black Mask.   
'Where the hell is our back-up?!' Jackson cried while defending their selves from the attack. Sharon was busy contacting their other agents but there was no signal in the area. Sharon was cursing when nothing is coming out from her talking device.  
'Shit! We lost signal, we need to get out of here!' Sharon stated and pulled Jackson away. They were running until they realized that they were not being followed. They were gasping for air when Sharon heard that her talking device was getting a signal. Sharon inform the other agents to secure immediate back up.   
'We need to get in there,' Jackson stated. Sharon put her hands to her waist and gave him a mean look. 'In case you didn't know, we almost lost our heads back there! Would at least think about our safety first?!' Sharon cried. Sharon's right, they need secure their safety or else they won't be able to save Steven. When Jackson was about to say anything else, they heard cars approaching. They knew it was S.H.I.E.L.D., Rey come out from the car with a furious look on his face. Agent 9 and Agent 13 don't know what to say. 

'What happened?' Rey asked. 'HYDRA, that's what happened.' Sharon said with a disapproval tone. Jackson is now really mad, they almost had Steven but HYDRA got her first. Now, they need another plan. 'The two of you, head back to the headquarters.' Rey demand with a rude tone. The agents were shocked with the order. 'I already ordered Falcon to continue the mission. Right now, I need you two.' Rey never back them out of a mission unless it's important. 'We have the parasite that breached in S.H.I.E.L.D, I think he knows where they take Steven.' Rey said and the agents followed. 

2 hours have passed and Steven knows that something is not right. As she opened her eyes, a light awakens her entirely. She was lying on to some kind of steel bed, when she attempts to get up, she noticed that she was tied up with some kind of rope or something. She tries to escaped but it was no use until she heared someone opened the door and heard someone mumbling.   
'Г-жа Валкенбург, так рад видеть вас снова. (Ms. Valkenburg, so happy to see you again.),' a middle-aged man said with a smile on his face. He was wearing a white laboratory coat, with matching eye glasses. Steven has no idea what the man was saying. She was still in pain. Earlier, when HYDRA raid to Bucky's apartment, she was knocked down. Chimera attempt to defend Steven but she was also captured. While Steven was carrying directly to the car, the agents was surprised with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The two parties fight but with the help of Black Mask, the operation went according to plan. Now that HYDRA got Steven, they are now ready for their next step of the operation: alter Steven into a HYDRA agent. The middle aged man came near to Steven but Steven spitted on the man. The man was surprised with Steven's attacked, though it was a child act, she still managed to defend herself. Now, it was Steven's time to ask question.

'Who are you?! Where the fuck am I?!' Steven cried, what her biggest mistake is that Bucky might not save her this time. Steven closes her eyes, biting her lower lip to feel ease. Since she was stucked, she's making way to feel comfortable. The middle aged man laugh that suprises Steven. 'You still do that?' the man said. Steven open her eyes and glare at the man. 'What do you mean?! Who the fuck are you?! Let me go!' The man was laughing but it didn't last long when one of the collegues whisper to the man's ear. Even they were whispering, Steven could here their small talks.   
'Looks like you have a special guest tonight, ms. Valkenburg,' before Steven could say anything, the door was opened and the moment the person closes the door, Steven's nightmare began. 

 

'Hello Steven.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierce and Brock Rumlow is here also 
> 
> P.S.: MARVEL CHARACTERS IS NOT MINE

Cloud Catherine Valkenburg would considered the scariest and dangerous person alive. At the age of 13, her parents were kidnapped and killed, she never experience a grand party at her 18th birthday, she stopped from studying and ended up being a street fighter at Russia. Though Cloud has her worst memories during childhood, being a HYDRA agent at the age of 24 became a gift to her. Alexander Pierce was her promoter to get in to HYDRA, Alexander met Cloud when she was having a street fight with his daughter, Emilia. During those time, Cloud lose on fight. Though Emilia won, her father still not satisfied with Emilia's effort. Emilia was furious to Cloud, Alexander adopted Cloud and accepted her as if she was his real daughter in blood, Cloud couldn't thank Pierce on how much she was grateful to accept her what she is. Despite of the situation happening in the Pierce residence, Emilia still keeps her pride. Cloud, on the other hand, has no plans arguing with Emilia. Since Emilia is 2 years older than Cloud, she take adventage on Cloud. Everyday, Emilia bullied Cloud in the sense of jealousy. Her father should be proud of her, not with Cloud. Though Cloud would have her revenge, she wants to make friend with Emilia. But that doesn't mean she has no limits. There were instance that Cloud was planning attacking on Emilia but she just behave like a good girl. But, Emilia's secret was not maintain secret. One night, Cloud was having the difficulty to sleep since she went on a street fight without informing Alexander. While getting up from her bed, she saw Emilia in the living room. Emilia was gasping as if she was gone for a run. When Emilia saw Cloud, Cloud was shocked when she saw Emilia covered with blood. And that, she was holding a gun. Without any hesitation, Emilia shot Cloud on the head but survived from the gun shot. She was asleep for 4 years. What Cloud didn't know was that, Emilia was a special agent of HYDRA under the leadership of her father. She was recruited at the age of 9 and was exposed in a violent environment. When Emilia's mother died, she didn't see her father shed a tear. When Emilia found out her father's secret as a HYDRA leader, he made her cry every day inside of HYDRA's facility. Killing strangers and torturing became her talent after years of practice. She believed that if she join HYDRA, her father would be proud of her. But, she was mistaken.  
When Cloud woke up, she found herself in the hospital. The day she woked up from her coma, she was greeted by Alexander. The man who took her and treated her nice. During Cloud's sleep, Pierce put a white rose on Cloud's side table. He is also the one who changed the water of the vase. Pierce told Cloud that the rose represents strength for people who was experiencing excessive sickness. Cloud was crying when she found out that she can't walk anymore. Pierce felt a little pity on Cloud when he saw her cry. Emilia has the ability to wipped out the strength of her target and that's what Pierce mistakes, judging his only daughter's strength. When Emilia found out that Cloud woke up from her comma, she was so furious that she ordered her associates to kill Cloud again. Alexander knew what Emilia would do when Cloud would wake up, so he ordered Brock Rumlow to protect Cloud from Emilia. While Cloud was staying at the hospital, Brock would check on her that sometimes she caught Brock looking at her. Immediately, Brock would looked away and leave. No love Brock or else I'm dead. Brock keeps saying this to himself. One day, Pierce visited Cloud and giving her a boquet of white roses. Cloud smiles and Pierce break the silence between them  
'The flower will give you more strength.' Pierce said, keeping his smile on his face. Cloud was smiling, she never received a flower in her entire life. 'I hoped it'll give me the strength to walk again,' Cloud said with a sad on her voice. Suddenly, Cloud sense that her tear rolled down to her cheeks until finally it keeps on going. Pierce offer her a handkerchief but Cloud refuses. If only Cloud could go back to the time and attacked Emilia first, maybe she is still walking again. 'How I wished I never to woke up again!' Cloud cried, she closes her eyes so that she could not see Pierce looking at her while she cry. It was her first time she cried in front to somebody who she barely knows. Before Cloud's parents were kidnapped and killed, Cloud would locked herself up in her room and cry everytime she and her mother had a huge argue. In Cloud's parents, they never saw their daughter cried. Pierce hold Cloud's hand to comfort her. 'Nobody ever wanted this to happened to you, don't let ange--' Pierce couldn't finished what he was saying when Cloud cut him off. 'I WAS SHOT BY YOUR DAUGHTER! DO YOU THINK SHE DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE!' Cloud yelled and before anything else, she found herself fall on the floor. Pierce attempts to help but Cloud refuse his offer. 'Please! Don't act as if you care!' Cloud said this, Pierce sigh and just left Cloud sitting on the floor. It was her choice to require any help. Brock was there whe Cloud yelled. He followed Pierce and there, he gave him his first assignmet. 

'We need Cloud. We need her killer instinct revealed.' 

On Cloud's last night in the hospital, she was writing her insights in her journal. It was her habit, everytime she feels lonely, sad, happy or angry, she writes in her journal her insights so that she could breath normal again. Before she finished her insight,she felt a sudden pain hit her on her neck. It was a paralyzed bullet hit her. Her body landed on the floor and she couldn't move. When she attempts to move, she heared the door opened. That moment, she recognize the voice that she was longing to hear.

'Looks like I ruined your night,' Emilia said with a smile on her face. Before Cloud could say anything else, she lost concious. When Cloud woke up, she feels like she's having a migrane but migrane was not the word she intend to use. She realized that she was not in the hospital anymore. She could sense a small room with a bulb aiding her to see her whereabout. She could hear some noises coming from the next wall. Screaming and yelling startled her. Before anything else, she felt pain that suprises her. The more she gets up, the pain strike more. She noticed that the blanket was covered with blood. On her lower part of the body. She was shocked when she lifted away the blanket and scream. Knowing that she loses her two legs.  
On the night Emilia took Cloud for some violent purposes, Brock know where she hide Cloud. Earlier, Pierce open up to Emilia that he is recruiting Cloud to be part of HYDRA in which cases, Emilia was so frustrated about it. Emilia was one of the top agents of HYDRA next would be Brock, apperantly it will hit her ego if Cloud would join HYDRA. Emilia always hoped that for once, her father would be so much proud of her. The conversation between them didn't ended up not so nicely. Pierce now what was coming to her mind, during those times but he decided to wait for some time. He doesn't want Emilia to know his plans.  
The location of Emilia's hideout was located beneath of the city of Russia. She knows that if she kept Cloud inside HYDRA's facility, they would knocked her out before she do. While Cloud was grieving, she heared two men came in, they were smiling and whispering to each other. Cloud was scared, hoping nothing happens to her. One of the grabbed her that Cloud stumbled on the floor, the man was dragging her out of the room. The other man was was piercing her with electric shock device for her to cooperate. Cloud was now desperate to seek help. She hoped that Pierce helped her the way he took her before. While the wild tortured was happening, Brock knocked down the two men with firing them on the head. When Cloud saw the two were killed, she tries to crawl away until she felt Brock carrying her. She was so mad about what's going on in her life. 

'Let go of me! Put me down!' Cloud cried, before she complain more, she felt a sudden pain that she was crying. Cloud stopped crying, realizing that she loses a lot amount of blood. Cloud was breathing heavily when she noticed that Brock was giving some liquid to relaxes her. When she was taking some, Cloud then fall asleep.  
What Cloud was hoping when she woke up is that she coul be inside of the hospital again. And she was right, she was in the hospital. She was reliefed that no one is screaming on the other side of the room. She felt safe until Brock came in to her room.Cloud was starteld when she saw Brock.  
'You look fine now,' Brock said with a happy look on his face. Cloud attempt to get up but she forgot that she lost her legs. She wants to find out who took her legs away. 'Who are you?!' Cloud demand. Brock came near here and offering her a boquet of white roses. Just like what Pierce did. Brock sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm Brock and I was assigned to recruit you,' He stated this. Cloud was puzzled regarding Brock's statement. Recruit?' She thought. Before she could say anything, Pierce came in and stated.

'We want you to be part of HYDRA.' 

What Cloud didn't understand was that she is now bringing to a unfamiliar place far away from the city. Earlier, she was in the hospital and now, she is heading to HYDRA headquarters with Pierce and Brock. While driving, Pierce handed a folder to Cloud. Cloud took it. 'What's this?' She asked. Pierce was not looking at Cloud but entertain her with some interesting information. 'We found the people who killed your parents. Today, they are now local bartender and the other is a journalist,' Pierce said. Without any hesitation, she opened the folder and there, she saw the picture of the criminals. On the next page, it was a picture of the crime scene where Cloud's parents died. She couldn't believed wha she just saw. How can she be so dumped without asking Pierce's help. Cloud somehow feel like she wants to cry but she intend not to. 'How long did you know about this?' She asked without looking at Pierce. Pierce give a heavy sigh and looked at her. ' I worked in an organization where secret is not safe to anyone.' Cloud was surprised what she just heard. Cloud looked at Pierce, she suddenly feel her tears were rolling down to her cheeks. 'Why are you doing this?' Cloud asked, hoping that getting her parents death information waa not free. 'I want you to do something for me,' He said. Cloud wipped her tears and sniffle. 'I want you to be part of HYDRA and represent their power to the world. You have the potential that I want and I want you.' Now it's clear to Cloud why Pierce took her. But, her dream was to be a great street fighter in her entire life. So Cloud made a choice in her entire life. 'I have no legs...' She said. This time, Brock stopped driving. 'We already settled an appointment to an artist who can designed bionic limbs. She already has the design for your new limb..' Brock said and giving Cloud the sample of her new bionic legs. When Cloud examine her new bionic legs, it was painted in blue. Cloud's favorite was blue. So Pierce was right, HYDRA expose secrets to everyone.  
When Pierce, Brock and Cloud get out from the car, Cloud saw a small shop. It was named 'ElectricNeo', from the name of the shop, it looks like a tatoo shop for her. When they get inside, they were greeted by a girl with a gothic theme on her dress code. Cloud saw her name tag named, Michelle. Michelle started to designed bionic limbs at the age of 14, she helps her older brother to design electronic limbs. Now that her brother is dead, she inherit her brother's talent and use it as business. She has a flower tatoo that covers her entire right arm. It was painted with various colors. Pierce greeted Michelle with a smile. 'I had an appointment today with you Michelle.' Pierce said. Michelle popped her gum and looking at Cloud. She raises her left eyebrow. 'That's her?' She asked. 'Yes.' Pierce said.  
Michelle led her customer to a room where she would perform her work. Brock placed Cloud on the chair near in Michelle's working area. From there, Cloud could see countless of items for attaching her new legs. She was sweating of fear. Not knowing if she is ready for the preparation or not. Cloud was shivering, hoping she would have more time to be ready. Without any warning, Michelle start attaching the thigh which gave her the entire pain. Michelle didn't require her any anesthesia. Pierce walked out but ordered Brock to be with Cloud. Attaching a bionic leg was so painful that it'll make for the patient to cry. Apperantly, Brock injected Cloud his spare anesthesia. Cloud was relieved and later she was asleep.  
When Cloud woke up, she felt a strange sensation. Like a metal was attached to her. Is it, metal? She thought. When she get up, Michelle gesture Cloud to slow down. 'Whoa there, you don't wanna go for another operation again.' Michelle said while lighting her ciggarrete. When Cloud managed to slow down, she then saw her new bionic legs. She was astonished to what she see. That moment, she felt a sudden excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another past story of this story, no Bucky yet :)

Michelle finished the operation around 3 am. It was quite a tiring night for Michelle about her job but the money she recieveds from her job keeps her strong. Since Michelle has no boyfriend, she would spend her free time of buying drugs that gives her energy, though she has trouble of sleeping, she has a habit to follow. 'She should be able to walk within this week. I already set her limbs in active mode. Right now, what I want her to do is she should seek any medical attention..' Michelle said. 'Medical attention?' Pierce asked. 'Though the operation went well, Cloud didn't take any anti-tetanus during the operation and her wound was still fresh. There will be tendency that the wound would spread in her entire body.' Michelle was not a licenses doctor but she studies medical treatment since her experties is attaching new and advanced body parts. When Pierce heard Michelle's statement, he already plan ahead. Pierce call someone and in 15 minutes, a HYDRA agent came in Michelle's shop. The man was holding a briefcase. As the man opened the briefcase, Michelle saw a serum that enhanced human strength. 'Your injecting that to her?' She asked. Pierce raise his eyebrow, giving her an impolite look. 'You already finish your job,' he said with a cocky tone. While Cloud was resting, she heard the door opened. She saw Pierce and Brock came in and locking the door.   
'How's your new leg?' Pierce asked with a concern on his voice. Cloud try to get up but her body was in pain. Brock helped her to sit up. When Brock smell her scent, he felt a sudden warm in his chest. What the fuck? He thought. 'The designer told me that you have not taken any anti-tetanus before, was that right?' Pierce asked. Oh fuck! Cloud thought. Now she knows why she feel really sore. Maybe that was the reason. Cloud couldn't speak so without hesitation, she saw Brock injected with the serum that made Cloud gasp. At that moment, she feel sleepy again. 

 

Emilia was enjoying her night while watching her favorite television series when all of the sudden her phone rings. It was Brock and he wants to meet up with her. Brock and Emilia were lovers before. Before Cloud came, the two were having arguements regarding to their relationship. After their break up, Emilia didn't entertain any man. Emilia still loves Brock but he does not feel the same way. Emilia wears her black jacket and leaving her pajamas on, and wears her favorite red boots. When Emilia went out to her house, it was not Brock who suprise her but her father. Pierce smiles. 'Going somewhere?' He asked. Emilia rolled her eyes, she despise him knowing that her own father would favor a street fighter over to his own daughter. 'That's none of your business. What do you want anyway?' She asked. Pierce went inside Emilia's apartment and went to the living room. Emilia followed him and putting her hands on her waist. 'You seem not in action lately,' Pierce asked. Emilia was shocked, she doesn't know what to do when her father founds out about killing Cloud. After Emilia shot Cloud, she dig a hole somewhere near the stream. She burried Cloud and after burrying her, Pierce was following during those time and save Cloud. His daughter really has the killer instinct inside her, just like what he trained to her. But Emilia doesn't have the animal instinct that he wants to his agents. Only Brock has the animal instinct that he wants in an assasin. Maybe Cloud did passed Pierce's expectations.  
'What's it to you if I am taking a break? Can't I at least have a time for myself?!' Emilia was so frustrated about her father's action and decision. Sometimes she wants to spit her father's face but if she do that, maybe she get herself in trouble. 'Yes, you can, actually,' Pierce smiled and walk towards to the door. When he was about to leave, ' Make sure you don't sleep. You might have a guest tonight.' He said and leave. Emilia was left cofused. Shit, I am dead tonight! Pierce already know what Emilia did and the only thing Emilia could do is fight. She starts to panic but at the same time she maintain her cool. She was looking at the clock and it was 9:13 pm. The time and day she shot Cloud. Earlier, she was recieving texts about the incident with Cloud. She didn't tell anyone to any HYDRA about what she did. Even to Brock who she trust the most. If she confess to her father about the crime she did, would he help her? This time, she really starts panicking. Then, she was startled with a suprise attack. Her window was destroyed by Cloud's entrance. Emilia was pinned on the wall and there, she saw Cloud's angry and violent face. Cloud's eye were turning red and she was sweating a lot. Her breathing pace was like a wild dog. After injecting the serum, she lose concious and in the following day, she felt aggressive. Totally aggressive. Pierce told Cloud about Emilia's whereabout. He was doing it on purpose to kill his own daughter in exchange of power and control. Michelle construct a blade shell for fighting defenses. Now that Cloud already made her wish come true, she is know ready to kill Emilia.   
Emilia break away from Cloud's grasp and punched her on the chest that gave Cloud a great pain but that didn't stopped her. Emilia noticed that Cloud was tall, she then saw her bionic legs. Her eyes went wider, she has no idea that Cloud agree to let HYDRA experiment on her. Cloud suddenly felt a strange sensation. She seems stronger and faster and flexible. Maybe the serum did the thing. Cloud then continue her plan. 

 

The entire neighborhood was disturbed when they heard Emilia's house was making a rukus sounds. Mrs. Cho, Emilia's Korean neighborhood, marched to Emilia's porched but she stopped marching when the noise suddenly stopped. Then, she knocked at Emilia's door. No one answer but the door was open. When Mrs. Cho managed to get inside, she was surprised to see Emilia's house was destroyed. Window's were damaged, the entire furniture was entirely dismantle but what stopped Mrs. Cho was that seeing Emilia lying on the floor, with a slit on her throat. Mrs. Cho was screaming and alarming the neighborhood. Pierce witness about Mrs. Cho's sudden alarming news. The entire neighborhood then called the police. Pierce signal Brock to leave. Cloud was on the rooftop when Mrs. Cho was alarming the neighborhood. When Cloud was walking on the streets, she saw Pierce opening the window. She gets in the car, Cloud was covered with Emilia's blood. Tonight, she passed her first test. 

'Welcome to HYDRA.' 

6 years have passed and Cloud became a qualified and professional assasin under HYDRA's leadership. During on a mission, Brock and Cloud always be paired. On a certain night after a mission, Brock and Cloud had a sexual intercourse to each other. To Brock's suprise, Cloud was a virgin. When Brock slept with Emilia, she was not virgin anymore in which he didn't bother. The time they were making out, both of them are not drunk but maybe nature was just calling. Brock would not admit to Cloud that he has feelings for her. To Cloud, she find it very new to her. When she turned 20, she still has no time for sexual activities yet she was watching porn when she takes a day off in which, she was always curious what sex feels like. Now that she was deflowered, to a man whom she didn't like, she intend to continue thd activity with Brock. Maybe Brock will be her first and last. Maybe. But their activites was stopped when Cloud found out that she was 3 months pregnant. Pierce was furios when he found out that Brock get her pregnant. But Pierce also can't lose Brock since he has the strength of a true assasin. Cloud was so apologetic that she inetnd planning have an abortion but Pierce ordered to have tbe child since Cloud served HYDRA for years and her loyalty stay stable to HYDRA. During her 4th month pregnancy, Brock bought her a house that was good for a family but Cloud didn't want Brock's support. This made Brock a bit insulted but Cloud mean it in a different way. 

'Are you taking my child away from me?' Brock asked when the two of them had a formal conversation. During those time, Cloud start wearing loose clothes since it was getting tighter when she wears tight clothing. The two of them were in a local cafe shop. Cloud sigh and looked Brock, with a sad look on her face.  
'No Brock, I'm not, it's just that,' Cloud couldn't tell Brock what's she's been trying to tell Brock.   
'What?' Brock asked.   
'It's just that, I don't want our child to see that we don't love each other, we forced ourselves to live in together for the sake of the kid..' Cloud said with a not sure smile on her face. Brock don't know what to say. ' We will go there Cloud, just please. Let me be with you when our child will be born.' This time, Brock hold Cloud's hand and put it on his mouth. Cloud was not good when a man is so sweet to her. Cloud has no idea on settling relationship. She never had a boyfriend in which case she is still clumsy when it comes to love and commitement. Cloud has no idea what she'll say because Brock was really serious about her.  
During her 6th month pregnancy, Brock made his final decision to live in togther with Cloud. Though Cloud didn't like the idea and staying together, he was still determined to take his responsible now that he will become a father. Every night, they share bed but they never had sex. But Cloud also has need when it comes to her sexual desires. There was an instance that Cloud engage shower sex with Brock. Though Brock didn't like the idea , Cloud still encourage him to do so. It happened when Brock came home from a mission and decided to sleep after taking a shower but Cloud couldn't prevent herself from fantasizing him and her making out in the bathroom. Before Cloud became pregnant, they had a wild sex. And now, she wants more. Cloud surprised Brock through joining him in the shower. Brock has no idea what's happening until she start kissing him, caressing him. She was not naked but somehow he was getting aroused. Maybe Brock like making out with Cloud when she is not naked. Brock stopped her. Now she was entirely wet.  
'You should slow down, doctor's order,' he said while he was trying to catch his breath. Why am I so aroused to this girl? For some reason, Cloud has a power to make men fall down on their knees. But Cloud has no intention of stopping. The two ended having a wild shower sex. 

Brock leave for another mission and he hates leaving Cloud alone now that she was about to give birth soon. He has excuse to make since Cloud also wants Brock to have the mission done. Though Cloud was still not ready to have a commitement with Brock, he was still determine to wait. When Brock leave, she feel a sudden sadness. Sadness? She never felt a sudden sadness. The last time she was really sad is when her parents were killed and she was successfully had her revenge. Now that she was all alone, Cloud was eating her favorite ice cream when all of the sudden, she felt a sudden pain.   
Michelle was buying groceries when she stopped by at Cloud's apartment. It's been years since she saw Cloud. Though it was not part of her job to have a PR to her other customer, she somehow wants to know how she's doing. Michelle was knocking on Cloud's door but no one anwsered, but she noticed that the door was open. When she gets inside, she saw Cloud lying on the floor and blood was coming out from her thigh. Michelle drove her to the hospital. When Cloud woke up, she realized that she was in the hospital for 3 days and she was surprised to see Michelle beside her.  
'I thought your never gonna wake up,' Michelle said. Cloud suddenly got up from the bed with a shock on her face. She has no bump anymore but Michelle calmed her. 'Where's my baby?' She asked, her voice was trembling. Michelle sigh. 'WHERE'S MY BABY!' she yelled but Michelle cut her doubted. 'Your baby is fine. She's in the nursery. Some of the mothers here breastfeed your child.' Michelle said, ensuring Cloud that her child was safe. Cloud felt a relief then a voice alarmed her. It was Pierce.   
'Hello Cloud.' Cloud has no idea how he got there, Michelle leave them alone and Pierce sat down next to her. Cloud don't know what to say, maybe she will be scolded this time. 'You have a healthy child,' Pierce said with a smile that Cloud knows its not a aprroval smile. Cloud tries to ease the tension. 'I haven't seen my child,' Cloud said. 'Surely you're going to be a good mother.' Pierce said, not sure if he was cheering her up. Cloud is hungry and has no energy to talk more but Pierce cut the silence. 'Tomorrow, you will have your baby sent to an orphanage institution. We need you back in the field.' Cloud was not sure what to say but she was sure what she heard. 'I-I don't want to sent my child to some orphanage, ' She said but she is not begging. Pierce sigh and gave Cloud a serious look. Cloud started to cry but she stills argue with Pierce. 'I don't want some STRANGERS looking after to my child!' She cried that Pierce was surprised He got up from his seat and their two men were dragging Michelle while holding Cloud's child. Another man came in and pointed a gun at Cloud. She tries to get up but she has no power to fight.   
'This is what's going happened, tonight it's either you die,' Cloud hear a click on the gun that was pointed at her. 'Or your child dies..' The other men pointed a gun to the baby. Cloud has no idea what to do. For now, Brock was busy killing Captain America that he forgot about his own family. But today, Cloud decide to stand on her own. Cloud don't know what to do. Michelle ensure that the baby was safe but the baby suddenly started to cry. When Cloud heard her baby cry, it was the moment that she became a mother. Before she could stand up, Michelle was cover with a black sack on her face and the baby was separated to her. Cloud was screaming but the men put her down on her bed and Pierce came near to Cloud.  
'I gave you legs and now you will obey me,' Cloud saw Michelle was being dragged from the room, screaming but the man who was holding her baby also followed. She tries to follow but she was stopped. She made a deal with HYDRA and now, she has a sacrifce to made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last past chapter :)  
> Next chapter will be more on action

Michelle managed to escaped from HYDRA's men thanks to her co-worker, Abigail. Abigail is also a bionic designer. She was good at hand-to-hand combat that it was easy for her to take down the abducters. Abigail shows Michelle were her car is but she stopped her.   
'We need to get the baby!' Michelle cried.  
'What baby?!' She asked but Michelle has no time to explain. Michelle saw the man who was holding the baby and attempting to kill the baby but Michelle stopped the man by hitting him with a bottle. But Abigail finished the job with snapping the man's neck. Michelle grabbed the baby and they left. They went to New York to hide from HYDRA but Cloud has no idea where her child is.   
When Cloud was separated from her child, she wished that Pierce would die but at the same time she might regret it. Some part of Cloud wants to have the baby but the other part is not wanting the baby. To her, coming back from HYDRA made her forget about her child. She then started working as an assasin as she was to be.   
Michelle buy a small apartment for shelter. She and Abigail make way to help the child grow up in an environment where no violence is happening. Michelle then named the baby Steven. Since Michelle has to make the decision of naming the child, Steven's full name was Steven Snow since Snow was Michelle's surename.  
Steven grew up like an ordinary kid that wants to be. She went to school, make friends and she was calling Michelle mom in which cases, it made her feel guilty. Michelle wanted to tell Cloud that her child was alive but when she found out that Cloud became the new leader of HYDRA, Michelle knew that Cloud will get what she wants.  
When Steven was 9, Michelle was start recieving death threats. In some cases, Michelle and Abigail had a huge fight regarding Steven's profile. Michelle should bring Steven back to her mother but she feared to what her mother could do. Michelle just recieved an information that Cloud was sending men to kill anyone who tries to hide Steven from her. Michelle feel sick when she found out that someone was stalking at her when she take Steven to school, getting information about the people who make friend with Steven. Cloud wants her daughter back but Michelle prevent Cloud to see her daughter. Michelle knows that Cloud wants to use Steven, her own daughter, to become the replacement of the Winter Soldier.   
When Cloud found out that Steve Rogers was still alive, she was furious and wanting the Winter Soldier die. Cloud knew that Steven was a pertect ingredient for the replacement. What Cloud didn't know was that, Michelle was tampering Cloud's plan through hacking her computer. Apperantly, Cloud was not stupid to know what Michelle was doing. One night, Steven was doing her homework when she noticed that Michelle was not home. The clock reads 9:00 pm, she hasn't eat anything else. Steven called Abigail and she was so very shocked when she found out that Michelle was not home. She already knows what happened to Michelle.   
It became a memory to Steven that Michelle left her without saying goodbye. Steven was staring at her window, hoping that Michelle would come home soon. She didn't remember to say sorry to Michelle when she accidently touched Michelle's things. Steven locked herself inside her room and cry. Abigail looked after her but it didn't last long. When Cloud found out that Steven was still in the hands of another of her warden, it was then Cloud decide to make an action. Abigail and Steven moved from another city to secure that HYDRA won't able to find them. Abigail decide to check in to a hotel while she was looking for a house, Steven, on the other hand, was forced to stopped studying due to unknown reasons. One night, Abigail decided to tell Steven about everything.   
'Your mother didn't left you,' Abigail said while disturbing Steven from watching television. When she heard the 'mother' word, she turned off the television and faced Abigail. She was frowning. 'Didn't left me? Then where is she now?' Steven asked, she began to act stubborn not only because of the sudden disapperance of Michelle but also going to places that she never been before. Like they were hiding from someone. Abigail sigh. 'She was taken from someone.' This time, Steven was very quite. 'What?' She asked.   
'Your mother was involved with a terrorist organization just before you were born. It was not your mother's intention to join the group but she was being blackmailed that she will get killed if she refuses to join.' Abigail has no idea why she is saying things that confuses Steven. Steven was quite for a long time then she break the silence. 'Why she never say all these things to me?' She asked, Abigail then sit up straight and hold Steven's hands. 'Because your mother wants your safety secured. She wants you to be far away from violent environment.' Steven has no idea that she is dealing with people who hates world control. 'Then why she left!' She cried, she was yelling now and got up from the coach. Abigail got up from the coach.  
'Because Michelle IS NOT YOUR MOTHER!' She cried. This time, Steven was quite dead. She has no idea if she heard it right.   
'What?' Oh yes, she heard it right. Michelle was not her mother. And Cloud is on the way to tell Steven about everything. Abigail was quite all, when she was about to break the silence Abigail felt a bullet hit her. Steven was surprised and Abigail pinned Steven down. HYDRA find out where Abigail hide Steven. The shooting continues, Abigail managed to get Steven safe. She told Steven to hide under the bed.  
'Hide Steven, quick!' Steven was shivering, it was her first time she saw a blood coming out from Abigail's shoulder. Steven was stammering that Abigail led Steven hide under the bed. When Steven hide under the bed, the door was open forcefully. Under the bed, Steven could hear someone speaking Russian. But what Steven was suprises her is that she saw a bionic foot, before she managed to do something, she heard Abigail grunt in pain and Abigail fell down on floor. Steven was staring at Abigail's face, cover with blood. A group of agents barged in the room and took Abigil with them. Cloud was examining the room to ensure that Steven was still inside the area. Steven was covering her mouth to ensure that she would not be caught. Later, Cloud leave and Steven still stay put under the bed to ensure that she won't not be caught.   
In the morning, Cloud tortured Abigail to force her to tell where Steven is. Apperantly, Cloud has a long patience to let Abigail cooperate with her. But what Cloud didn't realize is that she already felt Steven presence during her raid in Abigail's hotel. She went outraged and when she went back to the hotel, Steven was totaly gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action ahead

Bucky has no idea what'll he do when HYDRA caught Steven. Before he left earlier, Snowy appeared in front of his door. How can Snowy know where he's been staying in. Snowy was looking pale and as usual, his gentlemen side began to work. Snowy told Bucky that she saw her husband was kissing another woman inside of their very bedroom. Bucky already had enough of listening of husband-wife affairs but Snowy seems to trust Bucky a lot. She was crying and Bucky hated when she saw a woman cry. Bucky led Snowy back to her home and try to calm her down. She was thinking a lot, including her baby. Bucky sigh and try to comfort Snowy. When Bucky leave, he found out that the door was widely opened and he found no sign of Steven. He was really angry.

'Fuck this day!' He run and start the engine. Luckily, Bucky attached a tracking device on Steven before he left earlier. For sure, Bucky was heading to HYDRA's facility. 

The last time he saw HYDRA is still smells as a dead rat but now, HYDRA renovate their new facility. It was covered with CCTV each wall of the building, ensuring no one would breached in to their headquarters. But Bucky now his game plan. Two men was guarding the entrance, Bucky shoot the guards, and run inside the facility. In the lobby, everyone in the facility was busy into something. Bucky's left side was seems deserted so he run to his left side. When he take a turn, there were guards and they were surprised seeing Bucky. The two guards shoot at Bucky but he dodge and throw knives to them. Another guard caught Bucky that he punched the red button on the wall. The entire facility was alarmed, warning everyone that an intruder breached inside their cell. Bucky waste no time and continue to look for Steven.

While Steven was thinking how would she escaped, a woman, who was wearing black came near to her. She has a black, smooth hair, she has a fair skin, her eyes were blue. The middle aged man whisper something to the woman and cock her left eyebrow. She focus on Steven carefully. Steven glared at her.   
'Your plan on escaping was very clever and I liked people who has a clever plan.' The woman said, smiling. Steven is confuse but later knows what she means. This bitch was the one who ordered to kidnapped me?! Steven start struggling from her position but it was no use. The woman came near more and caress Steven's cheek but she spitted on the woman. The woman was shocked that she wipped the saliva out of her face. The two were glaring to each other when Steven felt something painful, like a human hand inside of her stoamch. She saw that the woman strucked her hand inside of Steven's stomach that she start screaming of pain. The woman said something to the old men in Russian and the old men came forward and inject Steven a serum. The more Steven struggle the more the woman deepen's her hand inside of Steven's stomach. The old men require's his collegues to steady Steven. Steven's mouth was forcefully opened and their, she felt a liquid that's breaching inside her mouth down to her lungs. Steven was shivering, her eyes were starting to turn red. The men looked at the woman to warn her that he is almost finished have Steven drink all the serum. The other colleuges were busy injecting her the red serum. The red serum consist of uncontrolable aggression development. Whoever was injected to the red serum will unable to lose control. Steven was losing concious when suddenly she heared a gun shots. Bucky start shooting the scientist but the woman stopped Bucky by attacking her with her bionic limb. Cloud and Bucky had their second battle again. Bucky dodged Cloud's attacked but he was focusing to disable Cloud's microprossesor that manipulate the battery of her bionic limb. Cloud keep on attacking Bucky when he saw more HYDRA agent coming to his way. Without any signal, Bucky get a clear view on attacking Cloud on the head, Bucky punched Cloud on the face and grabbed her and then he lifted her and he throw her to the agents of HYDRA. Cloud felt pain when she was thrown away with Bucky, it maybe be a plain attacked but it went well. Bucky immediately locked the door and carry Steven. Steven starts to wonder why she feel sick. Bucky saw Steven's situation and felt bad. I shouldn't left her.. He thought. Bucky could hear men was trying to get in and when they did. They lost Bucky but Cloud was not stupid to let her enemy got away that easily. Cloud saw the window was destroyed and she immediately went to the window and there she got a clean view to attack Bucky.   
While Bucky was busy escaping, he didn't expect the attack of Cloud. He was stabbed on his left shoulder blade that made him really stumbled on the ground. Steven was stumbled at the same time that Cloud immediately attempt to charge Steven but Bucky stopped her, and to Cloud's surprised, he stabbed her in the chest that made Cloud stopped and stumbled on the ground. Bucky was gasping for air and he felt weak but he continue to escape. The agents followed Cloud's track and there, they saw Cloud, lying unconciously.   
When the guards carry Cloud, they were surprised by a helicopter, S.H.I.E.L.D. came and there, they surround the entire area and capture all the HYDRA personele. Falcon was there but he didn't seen Bucky and Steven in the crime scene. When S.H.I.E.L.D. had access to breached in the HYDRA's facility, they saw advanced technologies, weapons and profiles hidden in there office. Sam was astonished to see how HYDRA can easily steal technologies from S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe Jackson was right, maybe the program was really entertaining traitors. The group took all the properties and an agent handed Sam a profile case. As he read the front cover of the folder, everything seems so shocking. Sam called Jackson. 'We have a lot to talk about.' He put the phone down immediately and he was focusing on the front cover title.

'The Traitors.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut ahead

While Bucky was busy driving, he was busy pressing his other hand against to his left shoulder blade, he needs to stop the bleeding or else he and Steven will die while the driver was losing concious due of lose great amount of blood. Luckily, Bucky stopped right next stop to a 24 hour convinient store. He doesn't wanna look like a totally creep so he hide his wound through wearing jacket and made his way to the store. As he went inside he immediate took bandage, betatine, alcohol, some beer to calm his nerves. The cashier noticed that Bucky was gasping like he is dying. He totally looks pale. The cashier then decides to let Bucky go without him paying. Luckily, Bucky took his grocercies and gets in the car. Bucky immediately open a beer and take a huge gulp and sprinkle it to his wounds that he curses in pain. The beer did the thing but Steven is starting to go deeper in her sleep. Bucky did his things. He was treating Steven's wound that almost cost her life. From the facility up to the store, it was a 90 kilometers of driving. But Bucky was surprised that Steven still managed to survive despite her wounds keeps eating her alive. The beer keeps Bucky alive while he was treating Steven's wound. He was treating her wound inside the car. Luckily it was passed midnight and the road was very quite. When Bucky was done, he take a deep breath and drank more deer. He only realized that there was no aiding kit left. Shit. Bucky decide to go to Snowy and asked her for assistance.   
Bucky checks in a hotel and there, he lay Steven on the bed. The moment he saw Steven, he felt the same sensation on the night she hit her by her car. Before Steven forget who she was before, he was developing feelings for her but he didn't takd the chance to confess to her about his feelings. Bucky is a guy and Steven is a girl, why is he wasting pay bills on a hotel and nothing happened to her. Was he doing it for respect or just waiting for the right time.   
When Bucky gets in the hospital, Snowy immediately saw how Bucky was injured. She has no idea what's been going on with him. After he visit her in her apartment, he never called but that doesn't matter to her. What matter is that they meet each other again. When Snowy take off Bucky's jacket and shirt, she was not entirely believed to what she just saw. His blood starts to dry in which is not safe. Luckily, Bucky made on time before he entirely lose another arm.  
While Snowy was treating Bucky, he broke the silence. 'I had a rough night tonight,' he said, not looking at Snowy. Snowy look at Bucky. 'Was Steven was kidnapped?' Bucky told Snowy about Steven and his history with her before. Bucky sigh. 'Yeah, it was her second time she was kidnapped again, I don't know how long will I protect her from the enemy,' Snowy suddenly felt hurt. Bucky was mentioning another girl right in front of her but she decide not to let it obvious. 'James, you can't keep this up, you'll die before you could protect..'Snowy said. Not sure if she was siding with Bucky or not. Bucky looked at her, he was frowning. 'I'll die if I have to, Snowy. They already did things to her that she was not aware of.' When Snowy thought that sleeping with Bucky would prevent him from mentioning Steven, well she was mistaken. Snowy sigh and just let the topic go.   
When Snowy was done, Bucky suddenly felt strange sensation. Snowy was wearing an expensive perfume that made him aroused so much. Bucky like women who wears perfurme, wether it is expensive or not. When he met Steven, she was not wearing any perfume but he felt feelings for her immediately. While Snowy was arranging her medical kit, Bucky pinned her on the wall that suprises Snowy. Bucky was not wearing his shirt that gave Snowy a view on Bucky's bare chest. She takes a big gulp and she was looking at Bucky's eyes. He has serious look on his face, Snowy could sense her sudden arousal.  
Bucky kissed her roughly and Snowy did the same. Bucky was enjoying kissing and twirling his tongue to Snowy's tongue. During the months they were making out, Bucky made the lead this time. Hoping it would be more exciting. Bucky grabbed Snowy's hair and he could smell the shampoo that she used everyday. Snowy was enjoying the kiss that she realized that Bucky was grabbing her breast with his metal hands. Though it was cold, she stills enjoying it. After kissing her, Bucky turn Snowy back and start ripping her clothes off. She has no idea what'll she do if one of her co-workers in the hospital will caught her in the hospital making out with her patience. When Snowy felt that her undies is already beneath on her knee, Bucky whisper in her ear while rubbing her clit. 'No one will get in,' he said in a husky and erotic tone. Bucky could feel that she is totally wet that made Snowy groan in a sexual way. Bucky smile and start rubbing her while he thrust inside her. She gave a surprised noise that made her cover her mouth. Bucky was thrusting her slowy so he could enjoy the sensation for a liitle while. While thrusting her, Steven suddenly appeares on his head. Bucky stops all of the sudden and he began to think real quick. He felt guilty but why? He is single and so does Steven. They are sharing the same room in 3 days yet they didn't have any normal conversation like anybody else. Bucky began to thrust faster that Snowy felt a sudden excitement. Snowy was tight and she began to moan. Bucky curses and covers her mouth. He hates attention. When he was about to reached to his climax, he withdraw immediately and trying to catch their breath. They were sweating and Snowy immediately went to the bathroom to clean up. Bucky didn't wait for her to get out. When Snowy came out, Bucky was gone.  
Steven suddenly woke up when something trigger her. When she got up, she realized that she was abducted again but this time, she didn't escaped, she was rescued that's for sure. When she heard the door opened, she didn't hesitate to grabbed the vase on the night table. When Bucky came in, he was surprised when Steven hit her on the head. He curses aloud. Steven stopped when she saw Bucky.  
'What the fuck, what was that for!' Bucky cried. Bucky thought that coming home might be the right place to rest but he guess not. Steven was sweating when she realized that Bucky saved her. She remembers now. Steven dropped the vase and began to cry. Bucky stood there. Watching her cry.  
'I-I- I was kidnapped again!' She was crying now. This time, her cry was the sign of saying to Bucky Thank you for rescuing me. Bucky came near her and hugged her. All this time, he was waiting this in his entire life.  
When Steven woke up, she could feel a warm sensatition above her. The blanket was keeping her warm, while she was rubbing her eyes, Bucky was standing at the edge of the bed. Steven was startled with Bucky's presence.

'Morning,' he said. He was not smiling. Steven swears that Bucky was wearing the shirt that was stained with his blood. But she has no idea that Bucky was hurt while rescuing her. Steven groan and she could sense a bandage on her stomach. She realiazes that Cloud strucked her hand inside of Steven's stomach. When Steven attempts to get out from bed, she had a sudden nausea but the color of her vomit was red. Steven was gasping and Bucky was wipping the blood out of Steven's mouth. Steven vomit again and she feel pain in her stomach.   
'Wh-what's happening to me!' She asked and vomit again. Bucky groan and grabbed Steven to the bathroom and lead her face lean on the bowl. Bucky was patting her back. After several minutes, Steven feel relaxed and she was catching her breath. Bucky pull her hair out of her face. She's so beautiful just like the last time I saw her. What Bucky wants to do know is pinned Steven on the wall and kissed her but he has no guts to do that. He wants a perfect timing to kiss her. Steven looked at Bucky that startled him. 'What is happening to me,' she was asking desperately. Bucky sigh and said. 'You were injected with some experimental serum to enhance human strength. When I found out, it was too late and the only thing I did is to get you out..' Bucky's wound was striking again. Both of them are in pain but one of them should be strong. Steven noticed that Bucky flinch but she sit straight. 'Did you kill them?' She asked. Bucky shake his head and Steven sigh. Before Steven could say anything, Bucky cut her off.  
'Steven, you are a rebellion before and HYDRA wants you to be my exact replacememt..' Steven looked at Bucky for a very long time. She hopes that she heard him right.

 

Back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, the lobby was filled with employee's going here and there, Jackson was wearing his suit that his mother gave him before he left back in Kansas. Sharon saw Jackson and he saw her holding the folder that Sam found in the HYDRA facility. It was in xerox copy. Jackson gulped, he knows that he'll be explaining a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

       When Jackson and Sharon enter Rey's office, they were surprised when they Sam and someone was sitting on the chair beside him. Cloud's hands was tied on her back, her bionic limbs was dismantled from her and was displayed at the center table, her mouth was covered with some mouth piece or something. Sharon and Jackson gave a questioning looked at Rey. Before the two could sit, Rey pointed his finger at Jackson. 'You're not telling me something,' Rey said and Jackson was confused. 'What?' Jackson asked. What the hell did I do this time? Jackson was about to say something when Rey slammed in front of him piles of profiles of the rebellions during the war. And they were remarked missing. Jackson's eyes began to grew bigger. Shit. Was the word that Jackson wants to say. The room felt tension all of the sudden, Sam was standing beside Cloud while Sharon was not sure if she'll take a seat or not. Rey was glaring at Jackson. 'Why the fuck you didn't tell me about this!' Jackson wants the ground to eat him out so that he could get away from explaining things. After the war, the rebellions managed to escaped from the mass murder that HYDRA declared but they continue to operate the program plan that Steven planned on it. After the war and Steven lost her memories, Jackson keep in touch with Abigail, who, was rescued during the war. Alongside with Bucky. Abigail became the new leader of the rebellion party called Insurgent Movement or I.M. Abigail's left eye went blind but that didn't stop her from fighting against HYDRA. During and after the war, HYDRA still continue to taunt Russia with thier brutal power, even the present time didn't managed to escape from HYDRA's power. 'I did tell you everything,' Jackson said but Rey was not satisfied with his statement. 'No you didn't, you didn't tell that all of these people who was marked missing was operating I.M. program. HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU DEFEND THAT?!' Fucking fuck. That was the part that he didn't tell Rey about. Jackson's biggest mistake was that he judge Rey so much. Cloud was enjoying what she was witnessing. Cloud also knew what Jackson doing. Thanks to Cloud, Rey gather another information about Steven. Jackson then know why Cloud was joined to their meeting. Fucking bitch. He was glaring at Cloud who she gave him a pleasing look. Bucky was facing the reality and there is no turning back this time. Though Steven has not taken her early coffee, she was now filled with another trivia. 'R-replacement?' Steven was stammering because of the serum that was injected to her. Bucky sigh. 'Yes, they want you to be my replacement and contimue the job that they gave to me..' 'Wh-which is?' Bucky was silent for a moment and break the silence. 'Kill all S.H.I.E.L.D agents' It occur to Steven why she hates watching action movies and maybe, mentioning 'kill' does not fit to her. Steven was totally confuse. But she keeps asking again and again. 'Wh-w-why?' 'Because that was my objective. After the war, HYDRA captured me and they brainwashed me several times. They gave a mission to remember who I was and what I am. A cold blooded killer, that's what I am.' Bucky was sittng opposite direction to Steven but Steven hates the distance between them 'I-if you were brainwashed, how come you remember who I was before then? Before I really lost my memories like what you said?' Steven asked. This time, Bucky start to act like a real spy sort of stuff. She really is clever. Bucky said then. 'I had a journal on me so that I could require aid in the future..' 'Aid?' 'Ugh, more like a teamate..' 'Teamate!? I thought you said I'm your replacement!' She shriek, Bucky was giving her trivia and she hates trivia. Steven had enough of Bucky's trivia. 'Yes your my replacement but I'm not gonna allow them to do that,' Steven was giving him a not sure look. She hoped that she start to vomit again. 'Why are you doing this?' There was a silence and Bucky said 'Your a good and clever leader,' Steven was not sure if he was praising her or not. 'Me, leader?' 'Yeah.' She was not sure were Bucky's story is going but she was in patience to listen. 'Since when did I become a leader? Are you really sure what're telling me is true?' She felt her stomach start to hurt again. Bucky sigh. Steven has a lot of things to catch up. 'Every word I say is true.' Steven and Bucky looked to each other. When Steven has something on mind, Steven vomit again and this time, more blood coming out from her stomach. Cloud did her thing. Pierce has taste when it comes to his employees. Bucky has no idea what'll he do to prevent Steven from vomitting. After of 3 hours in the bathroom, Bucky carry Steven and put her on the bed. She's starting to look pale. Her skin is turning white and beads of sweat coming out from her body. Bucky let Steven sleep and went to the bathroom. The moment he closed the door, pain suddenly attacked him. He curses under his breath, his metal hand guide him from stumbling. He has no idea how Cloud could really kill him. He take the pain killers from the cabinet and took all at once. After a few minutes, Bucky was calmed and he fell asleep in the bathroom. Jackson marched out from Rey's office and Sharon followed. Jackson was suspended from the field and the only thing he could do is find Steven. Sharon followed. 'Jackson wait, where are you going?' 'Find Steven.' Steven woke up at 6 pm. She slept so long. Maybe that's what she needs, a sleep. The last time she remember, she was having a problem to sleep but now, she could sleep anytime of the day. Steven walk to the living and find Bucky nowhere. Steven was hungry and she saw food was set on the table. Burger, large fries and float soda was served on the table. Steven ate everything is on the table when she was startled when Bucky surprised her. 'That's mine actually,' he said, wipping his eyes. He has no idea how lomg je was asleep. Maybe the pain killers did the thing. Steven put the burger down but Bucky stopped her. 'Hey, it's alright. Not hungry anyway...' he said and went to the fridge to get beer. Steven stood up and said 'How long will you keep this up?' She said, Bucky face her while he was drinking his beer. 'What?' 'Y-you, keep things suspense. Y-you promise me you'll tell me everything and now, you a-act as if you,' Steven has no idea what'll she say next. Bucky put down his beer and gesture Steven to sit down. 'I'll tell you everything,' he said 'Tonight.' 


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson was driving like a wild animal that was ready to pounce on his enemy. Rescuing Steven was his major mission, Sharon wants to drive but Jackson was mad. Really mad. Suspending him in the middle of the mission was a big insult to him, Jackson should be in the mission when S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue Steven. Tonight, Jackson is heading to Steven's whereabout.

 

'You told me that, I was,' Steven began, not sure where will begin. Bucky support her question.  
'A leader?' He said and Steven nod her head.   
'Yes, you were a leader, but your original objective why you go to Russia was to find out who was your mother but as you landed at Russia, rebellions immdiately captured you for questioning your mother's whereabout.' Steven was listening, as Bucky take a sip from his beer he get up and walk to his room and as he got back, he shows to Steven a folder. Steven looked at the folder and there, a picture of her was present at her. She was confuse.  
'That's you when you were recruited. You were only 19 during that time..' Steven saw her old self in the picture, she was wearing a protector gear and she was holding a gun. The picture was developed in black and white and in the background, there were people who was like in anger faces. Bucky break the silence.  
'When that picture was taking, some of the rebellion was celebrating for victory..'  
Steven looked at Bucky when she heared victory  
'Victory?'  
'March 7,1989 was your first victory against HYDRA, but that was not the main event of the war..' Steven has no idea what she is hearing. She was a rebellion leader? Steven keeps looking at the picture.  
'How come I don't remember anything?' Steven asked not looking at Bucky.  
'You were hit on the head couple of times when HYDRA corner us.'  
'What was I doing before HYDRA caught me?' Bucky was really facing reality and he has no idea what'll Steven think.  
'We eloped before HYDRA caught us..'  
Steven was not sure what'll she say but one thing for sure, she heard him right.

 

Jackson and Sharon enter the apartment and they found out that there was no personnel greeting them from the front desk. The two take the stairs when all of the sudden they were surprised by something falling down from the ceiling. The stopped and they saw the front desk personnel. When they looked up they were surprised by a HYDRA agent firing at them. Outside of the apartment, they're was helicopter flying outside. Agents of HYDRA coming down and start shooting to Jackson and Sharon. Jackson grabbed Sharon and hide behind the walls. The HYDRA agents were searching to them but they were stopped.  
'Find the girl and bring her here immediately.'   
A voice of a man ordered the people of HYDRA through PA. The agents start charging every room in the building. Sharon was looking at her GPS to find Steven. The GPS turn green which indicates Steven's whereabout. Sharon told Jackson that Steven was in the 9th floor, room 4. The two watched their back to ensure that they was no HYDRA following them. They run faster on the stairs, luckily, HYDRA has not reached the 9th floor yet. When the two barge in Steven and Bucky's hotel room, they found the room deserted. The two then found out that Bucky left Steven's tracking device in the room.   
Jacksom slammed his fist on the wall and Sharon saw on her GPS that HYDRA is heading to the 9th floor for searching for Steven. Sharon grabbed Jackson arm.  
'We need to get out of here,' she said.  
The two escaped from the window and they hide from their car. They witness that HYDRA blown the apartment.   
'The Winter Soldier founds out that we were tracking Steven..' Sharon said, her hair was messy and she smell like a sweating pig. Jackson still looks at the building while it entirely destroyed. HYDRA marched back to their base when they heared they're supervisor talk.  
'Find Steven and the soldier.' 

HYDRA was ordering people around to go back to their houses as if it was curfew time. Some of the people just go to their homes while the others were questioning HYDRA. Black Mask arrived and he immediately charged to all those people who question HYDRA's power. This was a warning that HYDRA still control Russia and no matter how many S.H.I.E.L.D. agent charged against them, they will keep on coming back.  
Steven now sees what was really happening and what Bucky told her was right, Russia is still under the power of HYDRA and without Captain America, Russia will fall down. Bucky drive as fast as possible, Steven was putting her down to ensure no one will caught them.  
'This is not going to end right?' Steven asked when she saw from the window that HYDRA start lobbing grenades at the houses, some of the residences were been shot. Steven couldn't believed what she saw. She just close her eyes. Bucky comfort Steven to ease the tension.  
'No, unless you are ready to fight against them.' Bucky said  
'How can you expect me to fight them, I can't even bare to look at these people, killing everyone...' Steven sounds desperate.  
'You've seen more killing happened before,'   
'That was before!' Steven really sounds depressing and in the manner she never encounter before. What Bucky wants is to sleep but now HYDRA is making a rukus in the entire city, he has no idea how he'll sleep safe and sound.  
Bucky looked at Steven and focus on her face, Steven stare at Bucky and said.  
'What?' She asked, Bucky smiled. 'Nothing, just, well,' Bucky was snikering that made Steven more irritated. 'What?!' Steven demand. Bucky looked at Steven. 'You sound like your old self.' Steven was stopped. That was the first time Steven was stopped. He has a smile that ma-- Steven stopped about the word that she was about to use. Bucky drives and Steven was not sure where they heading right now. Steven decide to take a sleep. Hoping that when she woke up, she would have a decent breakfast.  
When Steven woke up, she found out that there car was not moving, the car was hit on a electric pole. When Steven looked at Bucky, she was suprise. She saw Bucky unconcious, blood dripping from his hand. Steven was totally freaked out, she shake Bucky countless times.  
'James! James wake up!' But it was not enough. The seat belt was still surround him, Steven was breathing fast, she looks to the source of the blood when she saw Bucky's jacket was wet. As Steven removed the jacket, she saw that Bucky's left arm, on his shoulder blade, was dripping blood, the bandage stained too much blood. Steven wants to vomit when she saw blood but nothing happens. Steven exit from the front seat to look for help but unfortunately, there in the middle of nowhere. Steven has no idea what'll she do. Steven grabbed out Bucky from the driver's seat and let him sit on the side of the car, his head is still down. When Steven opened the trunk, she was surprised to see countless of weapom found, she has no idea that Bucky was totally a war machine dude. Steven saw a small black box and without hesitation, she took it and as she opened it, she saw items for medical purpose.   
Steven cut out Bucky's shirt and she couldn't believe that he has a body that makes a woman fall on their knees. Steven removed Bucky's bandage and clean out the blood. Steven saw that Bucky's blood was swelling, how long he was enduring his wound? Steven feel weak and hurt, knowing that Bucky endured his pain just to keep her safe. But this time, it was Steven's time to save him. When she was done, Steven start the car and headed north. She has no idea where she is heading.   
While she was driving, she felt a sudden hunger that she stopped next to a convenient store. As she got out from the car, she stopped from walking. She stare at the store for a long time. Near at the store where she met Bucky but she forgets it. After a minute, she stand straight.   
Have I been in this store before? She was not sure if what she just thought was the exact thing she wants to ask to Bucky.


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. and Mrs. Lagunov ensure that their doors are locked and no HYDRA will raid in their house. During the 1989 war, the couples were forced to join the I.M. program to become doctors to treat soldier's wound and develop a drug. The drug was produced for soldiers to heal faster and ready to fight, they made thousands of drug during the war. After years passed after the war, the couples changed their identity and their physical apperance, now that HYDRA began raiding each house of the street to locate where Steven and Bucky are. While Mr. Lagunov looked at the window, a knocked on the door surprised them. They have no idea who it was, taking with caution, Mr. Lagunov took a bat and as he peep in the hole of the door, he was surprised with an attack. Mr. Lagunov could swear that he heared his back bone cracked, his wife came towards when all of the sudden, she was slammed on the wall. Black Mask greeted them and he was alone. He was holding a gun and shoot Mrs. Lagunov. The husband scream as much as he can, he charged Black Mask but he grabbed him on the neck, making him choke.  
Mr. Lagunov was not sure what the killer looks like since he was wearing a pure, leathered mask, like a mask of a S&M stuff, he could swore that the voice of Black Mask was  
'Где восстания' (Where are the rebellions?)  
Mr. Lagunov sure it was a female voice. The man refuse to tell where Steven is. Black Mask was investigating the Lagunov's activity in 6 months, in his information he gathered, the've been communicating with the Winter Soldier, giving him the last healing sedative to cure Steven's wounds and cleanse the serum that was injected to her. Now Bucky has reasons why he is always not around in the morning.  
When Mr. Lagunov refuse to cooperate again, Black Mask slit his throat. After killing the Lagunovs, Black Mask looked for information where Steven was being taken. Every cabinet and drawer was opened and no information was found until Black Mask notice a door behind the Big Ben clock in the living room. As Black Mask set aside the clock and opened the door, all papers, photos and even guns was found in that room.   
The entire wall of the room was covered with pinned papers, the condition of the paper appears to be like vintage paper, all pictures were developed in black and white. Black Mask search for clues until he saw a paper that consist of list of place. On top of the list was indicated 'Leader's Whereabouts'. The rebellions was assigned in different place according to the Lagonuv's list of plan. Everytime Bucky take Steven to a hotel, all employees in that certain hotel are the rebelions. They would give a Bucky a gun in case of emergency. At least, Bucky has a source for his weapon. Black Mask has no idea that every hotel they raid was consist of armed civilians. At least, he already has an idea. He took the paper and he saw that 1 and 2 was crossed out. On the number 3, was Steven and Bucky's next location, The 24 Hour Convenient Store.

When Steven gets in the store, there were few customer looking for their needs. She was not sure if she has the money to buy her needs. Immediately, she just took everything she sees on each aisle. She doesn't care if she need it or not. Steven stopped and suddenly she bitted her arm, knowing that she is not calmed. She can't vomit at a local store just like that. After bitting her arm, she go back to her point of view. The store seems familiar to her but she has no idea what make her familiar in the store. When she turn around, she was surprised to see Bucky.  
'Whoa,' Steven said, not sure what'll she say after the treating of Bucky's wound. Bucky was wearing a jacket that was found on the back seat, he looks tired but he maintain to follow Steven.  
'Your ok now?' She asked, mentioning Bucky's wound. 'Yeah,' he said. 'I'll live.' Bucky came with her and when Steven was about to pay the groceries, Bucky talked to the cashier in Russian. Steven has no idea what they're saying. After talking, their groceries was already packed, Bucky tooked the bags and leave. Steven was confuse, they didn't pay for it. She was totally confuse. As they got out, Steven said  
'Wait, we didn't pay for that.' She said  
'So?' Bucky said  
'What do you mean so? It's not free!' She cried  
'Yeah but look, were broke alright? We need to think about our survival or else we'll die.' Bucky put the bags on top of the car and was looking for a beer. Steven was not sure if he is right or wrong. Bucky give Steven a can of soda and open it for. Steven was not sure why Bucky suddenly became nice to her.  
'We still have things to talk about,' she said, while taking a sip of her soda. Well, Steven drank all the soda until nothing is left. She was really thirsty.   
'You wanna talk about the elope thing?' This made Steven choke from her drink that almost stain her clothes. She has no idea why she felt a sudden shocked but she was thankful that Bucky said the word that she hesitate to say. Bucky wait Steven to be prepared and he said.  
'I confess my feelings for you after the war,' Bucky said but he was not looking at Steven. She was quite but she doesn't want to interrupt. 'But, you rejected me and I was really depressed.' Steven was not sure what to say or what not to say. He confessed to me his feelings? Bucky really like her and Steven was so blind to see that even before she lost her memories. Steven was feeling a bit awkward in their conversation but she maintains her poise to make it look like she wants Bucky to continue.  
No one ever liked me before Steven hoped that Bucky really has feelings for her.  
'What happened then?' Steven broke the silence and this time, Bucky looked at Steven.   
'HYDRA happened, they caught us, they took me away from and I lost all the memories I had with you..' Bucky looks sad that Steven wants to break the sadness on his face but she couldn't do anything. 'In 26 years, after my battle to Rogers, all my senses came back and the first thing I did was to find you. Hoping I could do something to make it up to you..' Now Steven knows exactly what her history is all about. Now she knows why Bucky has the smell of a woman. But she was assuming things. She wants clarifications.   
'So then, you,' She began, Bucky knows what she was asking.   
'Yeah.' Steven gulped. 'I was the one who saved you from being abducted from HYDRA.' Steven's eyes went wider. She didn't escaped but Bucky saved her. How could she be so dumb to know that.   
'Then why didn't you tell me before?!' She cried.  
'You really think that a mere stranger like me would save you really?' Bucky asked. He's right. Steven was quite until she remembers something.   
'Chimera!' She cried, she grabbed Bucky's arm.   
'What?'   
'Chimera, we have to find Chimera.'


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky grabbed Steven's arm before she could make it to the driver's seat. He stopped her, he has no idea why Steven suddenly wants to rescue her friend while there trying to hide from HYDRA.  
'Steven, it's not safe to roam around in the city just to find your friend...' he said in a cool tone. Steven looked at Bucky. What's wrong with this guy?   
'What you wanted me to do? She was kidnapped by HYDRA!' She cried. Bucky sigh.  
'You don't know that,' Steven was not sure if Bucky is siding with her or not. Steven let out a frustration sigh. 'My friend came here to Russia to find me. What other explanation you want me to say?' This time, Bucky gave her a mean look but he tries to calm himself. 'No one will save you. Only me could save you.' Steven felt her sudden irritation. She decided not to argue no more and she opened the driver's seat but Bucky closed the door. Steven was surprised  
'We're doing this in my way Steven.' Steven looked at Bucky. 'Don't tell me what to do James! As far as I'm concern, you weren't there where I need you! Hoping you could help me where in the fact you weren't because you are so busy screwing with some woman!' Steven cried and she stopped. Bucky was shocked on what Steven just said. What? Bucky thought. Steven was breathing anxiously, now she is screwed. Totally screwed. What on earth am I saying?! Steven wished that the ground would eat her up so that she could escape from embaressment. Bucky now gave Steven a glaring and pinned her as if she is some kind of paper. Steven was shivering and again, it's all because of Bucky.   
'I will fuck any woman I want and it has nothing to do with you!' Bucky hiss and opened the driver's seat and starting the car. Just now, they were having a decent conversation about their past and suddenly, Steven let her tongue slipped so easily. She feels hurt when Bucky talked to her that way. You damn right I'm not. Steven wanted to say it but she has no guts to say it. She has problem in confronting people.  
Black Mask is still at the Lagunov's resident and still looks for clues. Black Mask saw pictures pinned near the kitchen, as he looked at the picture, every picture is in retro style. During the generation where technology is not yet productive, people would be creative to make pictures more valuable and precious. Now, as technology become more progressive, pictures became less valuable. Now, as Black Mask looking at the pictures, a certain picture intrigue her. It was placed in a baroque frame, colored in silver and it was locate at the bottom left side of the wall. The picture consist of the picture of Cloud. And as if she was on a public speech. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the door and he was pinned on the ground. Jackson attacked Black Mask and punched him on his ribcage, on the liver. The only thing Black Mask weaknesses was being attacked that someone is bigger than him, he is fast but not flexible. Jackson pointed a gun on his face.  
'Where's Steven?' He asked, but Black Mask was not responding. Jackson clicked his gun and this time he was not afraid to kill someone anymore. Before Jackson could pulle the trigger, Black Mask grabbed his right wrist and attempting him to stab at the face but Jackson defend himself by sparing him with pepper spray but it was no use. Black Mask kicked him out and charged Jackson by kicking him on the guts but Jackson defend himself. He blocked his kick and punched Black Mask on the guts. Things began to go violent and now Black Mask began to feel dizzy. As he was laying on the floor, Jackson was catching his breath and came near to Black Mask. When he grabbed the mask, Black Mask stabbed his right wrist, it made Jackson cried in pain but it didn't stopped Jackson attempting to remove the mask. He needs to know who was the guy with a mask. He might know Steven more than anyone she knew. Including Bucky. Jackson grabbed his gun shot him on his left shoulder, Black Mask didn't cry for pain but Jackson could sense that he felt the pain. Black Mask was struggling to escaped but Jackson was pinning him down. Suddenly, Jackson felt a sudden pain coming from his shoulder. Black Mask stabbed him on his shoulder, Jackson cried in pain and Black Mask managed to escaped but he was stopped again. Jackson grabbed his leg for not getting away, but his right arm is not functioning anymore. He swore the joints break up together. Though the pain still taunting Jackson, he saw Black Mask mask was almost destroyed. Black Mask mask only cover his eyes but the left side of the mask was entirely destroyed. Black Mask kicked Jackson several times and finally he lets go and escaped. He has no idea how will Sharon will find him.  
Bucky was focusing in the drive way while he keeps looking on his rear mirror that Steven was sitting on the back seat, since the debate between them ended, Steven was avoiding Bucky to avoid fighting. On the first day they met and up until now, they fight all time. Though Bucky could shut her up, he is doing the adjustment, to ensure Steven that he was no threat. Their car stopped when they saw the traffic light turned red. Now they are in the city, children was enjoying crossing the streets. When Steven saw how children were so happy, she couldn't help but to smile. She remembered that when Michelle took her from shcool, they would race whoever runs fast acrossing the streets when the light turns red. Those moments were memorable to her, she remembers the laugh, joy and hugs that Michelle gives to her.  
When the light turn green, cars immediately drive. When Bucky and Steven were looking on the highway, they heard a scream in the sidewalks, a mother's scream. Whe Bucky looked on his side, Steven saw a young boy running across the streets.   
'James!' Steven cried, looking at the highway, Bucky forgets how to brake. All of the sudden, the boy was stopped and he just stood where the boy was standing. When Bucky finally brake the car, the boy was focus looking a Bucky's car. The boy's mother grabbed her son and immediately walked to the sidewalks. Bucky realized that he felt the warm hands of Steven on her, gripping his jacket. Bucky looked at Steven, signing her to let go. When Steven looked at Bucky, she lets go. As she seated on the back seat, there was bothering her since the incident.   
Bucky stopped at gas station for fueling the car. Steven decide to sit on the front and did a little thinking. That boy should be grazed earlier.. Steven has been thinking the boy on the street on how he just stopped just the way Steven thought. While Bucky was buying food, Steven saw from her window a couple's fight. The men was twice bigger, slighty fat and he has a face of an addict. The woman was thin and her hair was messy, she has a bags under her eyes. The man was grabbing the woman's hair, the woman was screaming, making a rukus. Some of the customers didn't bother to help the woman who was now crying in pain. Bucky heard the rukus. Kick him in the balls! She thought.   
All of the sudden, the woman did hit the man on the balls. The man was crying in pain, he fell on the floor. The woman was shocked, she steps back and run. The man was cursing in Russian. As Bucky gets in, Steven was still looking at the man lying on the ground, he tap Steven's shoulder and she was startled. Steven looked at Bucky in horror.   
'Something wrong?' Steven didn't answer but still looking at the man. Bucky start the engine. Now this time, Steven knows what's going on.  
I did that?  
They checked in a motel since Bucky is feeling sick again. He didn't let Steven drive since he has issue women driving. As Bucky and Steven gets in, Bucky grunt and he suddenly felt his left knee on the ground. His wounds is hitting him again and he felt a warm sensation coming from his entire body. Steven rushed towards Bucky.  
'James? Are you alright?' She asked, holding Bucky's back. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes. Steven was stopped on his look. They looked each other when Steven clear her throat and aid him to the bed. Steven could sense that Bucky was sweating too much. When Bucky was on the bed, Steven aid him to remove his jacket, Steven was shocked when his white shirt was covered with blood. Bucky looked at Steven, he smile a bit.  
'I'm fine,' he said, his voice seems weak. Steven smile a bit and remove his shirt. Steven sigh and said.  
'I'll buy you some new clothes.' She said and turn around when Bucky said. 'You dont have to, Steven. My clothes fine..' She sigh, hoping he won't argue with her. Steven looked at Bucky and said. 'I'll buy you clothes. And that's the end of it.' Steven said and throw Bucky's stain clothes in the bathroom. Bucky wants to say something but his wounds was so hurt that he just shut up. When Steven was about to go out, Bucky said  
'I didn't mean what I said last time.' He said and Steven looked at Bucky. She was confuse on what he said. 'What?' She asked. Steven just decided to pretend knowing nothing at all. She knows what Bucky was referring, Bucky sigh. 'What I said about woman and stuff,' he said. Though the pain is starting to relaxed, Bucky sense a sudden pain coming from his chest. Steven raise her eyebrow. 'You don't owe me an explanation James,' she sigh and as she opened the door, the door was closed and as she glanced, she saw Bucky blocking her way. Since when did h- Steven stopped and Bucky said. 'I'm sorry.' After that he left and went straight to the bed, Steven was having a moment. Her heart just skipped a beat. Why my heart is beating so fast!?

As Steven got in the grocery market, she immediately looked for the medical kit to aid Bucky's wound. She bought betatine, alcohol and bandage, next thing she bought was food. Various kinds of food, she was lucky that there were some cash pinned in her pockets. As Steven buy all the things she need, she stopped and was thinking about something. The incident in the highway still bothers her. The only thing she wants to know if she really did it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jackson opened his eyes knowing that he was at the hospital. The nurse came in to secure Jackson's condition, the nurse start stating that a local resident found him lying in the Lagunov apartment, the nurse was pointing Sharon, who was talking to the doctor. When the nurse leave, he found out that there was a clavice brace attach on his shoulders, Black Mask was one of the most brutal opponent he ever countered. Unlike his other opponents he encountered, Black Mask was a high skill slayer and will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. Or maybe a she. Feels like hell. Jackson was starting to think when he will resign his job as an agent. Maybe his mom will never recognize him if ever he will die on a mission and found his body turned into coal. Sharon enters the room and closes the door, Jackson sigh and looked at her.  
'Don't,' he said and Sharon stopped, 'I didn't say anything,' Jackson is begining to think that he doesn't know why Sharon was there in the hospital. 'You have something in mind and I don't wanna hear about it,' he said. Sharon might judge him a bit but she corrects it in a right manner. She sigh. 'Jackson, you almost got yourself killed would please, just for once, think about yourself.' Jackson was not looking at her but he was listening. ''Don't tell me what to do Sharon..' he said in a rude manner but Sharon didn't stop. 'I'll tell you what to do.' This time, Jackson looked at Sharon. She was wearing a black shirt and a long blue skirt.   
'What is it you want?' He asked, he feels really sleepy. Sharon don't know what'll she say to comfort Jackson regarding his condition, she sat down next to Jackson's bed and said, ' I just wanted to help, Jackson. I want to know why you're so pressured about the mission,' she said, attempting to hold Jackson's hand but she prevent not to. I want to save the woman I loved. He wanted to say the word but he has no energy to tell her but instead, 'I just want to save people's lives..' Sharon gave him an unsettled look but she understands what he means.   
'Then why are you not asking my help?' She asked. 'I don't know Sharon, maybe I'm just confuse, don't know what to do,' I just misses Steven, the way she laugh, she talks, Jackon is beginning to think why he never tell to Sharon about his history with Steven. He could trust Sharon but, for how long?   
'Who is Steven?' She asked, Jackson was surprised by her question and looked at her for a minute and said 'She was my companion during the war,' he said. But Sharon wants to hear more about her, he sigh and said. 'Just promise me you'll not tell this to Rey,' he said and Sharon raise her right hand. 'Hope to die.' He really wished that was true.   
Jackson began telling the story about Cloud and Steven's relationship, why Cloud wants Steven to be part of HYDRA and how Steven end up staying at Russia. He also tackled to Sharon about the 'traitors' file.   
'The file that Sam found are the list of people who betrayed I.M. program and sell them to HYDRA. Their objective was to used those rebellions against S.H.I.E.L.D. The I.M. program was the partnership of S.H.I.E.L.D. against terrorist attack in the country. He said and Sharon was confused so Jackson elaborate more. 'Kyle, my younger brother, was the responsible of the betrayal, he sold the rebellions to HYDRA to become an ingredient to HYDRA's human enhancement program. He made the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. believed that the betrayal was on me. He made everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. believes that I betrayed the rebellions,' Sharon has no idea that he has a brother and he was keeping a secret that was been taunting him before. 'After the betrayal, the rebellions was furious to me, they were the one who almost ripped my arm out. But they still didn't succeed, the rebellions were caught but some managed to escaped and I am one of them. Including the,' he didn't finished. Sharon was the one to continue.  
'The Winter Soldier?' She asked and Jackson nodded. Sharon asked, 'Wait, I thought that Rey was with you during the war, how come he was surprised when he read the file?' Jackson said, ' Rey has a twin brother, Manic. During those time, Manic was using the name Rey since that was supposed to be his name, according to him.' Sharon nod and asked, 'Where's Manic now?' Jackson sighed and said ' He died due to brain cancer, stage 3,' Sharon has no idea what the history is not telling her. 'So, the rebllions, are they,' Jackson nod, ' Yeah, they're still operating the program on this very moment,' Sharon take a big gulp and got up from her chair. 'Why you didn't you tell me all about this?' She seems yelling but maintaning to lower her voice. What Jackson wants to do is forget what he just said and pretend dead. But he can't, but he hoped for so long. Maybe he could really trust Sharon, but, for how long.   
'I'm not rebelling against S.H.I.E.L.D. if that's what you wanna know,' he said, when Sharon was about to say something, the nurse came in and telling Sharon that Jackson needs to rest, Sharon nodded and she said, 'I'll visit again tomorrow,' Jackson felt a sudden of importance. Everytime he was sent to the hospital, no one would visit him, his mother was too old to visit and adjust her son's job nature. He didn't even tell to her that he was an agent. Sharon was the first woman who inform him that she would visit him again. 'You dont have to,' he said. She smiled and said 'I'll come, ok..' For that, he felt a sudden hapiness while he was resting.

Before Steven goes home, she stopped by at a local shop to buy Bucky a decent clothes. Looking for a clothes for Bucky, Steven saw a couple who were arguing in Russian, they seem arguing about relationship issues. When the couple passed by on Steven, it occur to her mind that if ever she'll start a relationship, she hoped that it will not always fighting. Steven chose a dark blue shirt and black pants for Bucky. He looks good in it. Steven suddenly blushed when she was imagining Bucky wearing the clothes she'll buy. After paying the items, she went back to her motel room. As she got home, she noticed that Bucky was gone showering. His stained clothes were laid on the floor. When she picked up the clothes, she noticed that his boxers were missing. She suddenly blushed. What the hell is wrong with me!   
Steven start opening her food, when she sat down on the bed, she noticed that she sat on to something. She saw a folder, hidding underneath the blanket. As she looked at the folder, she saw her picture, she was talking to a mass of people, the picture was developed in black and white. Another picture surprised her, she saw picture where a group of people (or rebellions) where gathered to have a pictorial shooting. They were carrying guns, there's a smile on their faces, like they were having a normal picture shooting. Another picture was from the hospital, doctors and nurses aiding their patiences, and Steven was caught in the camera. She was helping the patiences aiding there wounds. That was really me? She thought. After browsing the pictures, a folder caught her attention, it was in block letters stating The Winter Soldier Profile, she raised her eyebrow, when she was about to open the folder, it was taken away from. Bucky was standing in front of her, he has still the towel on his waist. He was dripping wet, Steven gulped. He was glaring at her. Steven has no idea why he seems angry when she was holdimg the folder.  
'Don't fucking touch my things!' He hiss. This time, Steven was angry, she has no idea why he seems angry at her. There are still things that Bucky has not telling Steven and she had enough, Bucky turned his back on Steven but she stopped him by grabbing his bionic arm.   
'Stop ordering me around!' She yelled,Bucky grabbed her arms but he pinned her in the wall. 'I tell you what to do so shut it!' He hissed. Steven felt the too much gripped on Bucky's bionic arm. She felt a sudden fear and pain. Bucky was looking at her, wanting her to pinned her down on the bed, lavish her like what he did to Snowy. But this time, things is going change.   
'Let me fucking go!' She yelled and Bucky felt a sudden pressure that was hitting on him. He was slammed on the wall and he let his one knee support him after pinned on the wall. Steven was gasping, she has no idea what just happened. Bucky looked at her with a confusion on his face.   
'Steven,' he said, he felt that his wounds is starting to get hurt again. Steven was sweating but she sweats more when she was focusing on Bucky's cut body. She has no idea what was happening to her. She felt her heart is going to pump sooner or later. When Bucky stands up, Steven moved back until she was pinned on the wall again. Now Steven knows the answer to her question: she can manifest motor function to other people.  
Bucky attempted to reached Steven but she yelled at him. 'Get away from me!' She cried and rushed out of the room, Bucky followed her but he stopped on his tracks since he was feeling dizzy again. His wounds still hurts him. He took the pain killers from his bag and swolled the entire pills. He wore the clothes that Steven bought to her. He looks for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Bucky has now idea where Steven but what Steven just did still bothers him. How could she control him without touching him.  
Jackson has no plan staying longer in the hospital, he sneek out without the nurses noticing him. When he finally gets out, he was stumbled by Sharon. She was waiting outside to ensure what Jackson will do. Luckily, he knows who that was and he give Sharon a low laugh.   
'You don't give up do you?' He said, putting his hands on his waist, Sharon smiled. 'I want to know more about the things you just told me,' she said and leading Jacskon to her car. Sharon start the engine and Jackson sat on the backseat, he still feel sick but he's surviving. While Sharon was driving, she stopped and Jackson surprised 'What is it?' He asked, Sharon gave him a big, deep sigh. 

'I found Steven.'


	17. Chapter 17

Steven has no idea where she'll heading now that she finally escaped from Bucky's hands. The streets were filled people who just gone from their work, some there were couples looking for a taxi, others, heading to the bar. Steven noticed a small building that people seems free to enter. She followed and inside it was a local. Men and women enjoy their drinks, some were having a drink match, others were screaming while watching football. Steven sat down at the bar, the bartender was asking for a drink. Since she can't speak Russian, she just looked at the flyers that was display on the bar and pointed to the bartender. The bartender left to fetch her drinks. People seems enjoying their time at the bar, apparently it calmed her, after the running, firing guns, blood, mystery people haunting her and a mysterious man who wants to be the active leader of a rebellion. She drank everything that was been served to her, and she didn't even care if Bucky will caught her or not.  
Men keep coming from the bar, but a group of youngsters made a noise entrance, even though the bar is a bit noisy, the youngsters noise is the only noise that Steven heared. On her eight shot, she feels a bit dizzy, she was not used drinking of cognac but she is so desperate to drank everything from the glass. The youngsters sat beside Steven. They smell alcohol, though Steven is a bit drunk, her senses of smell is getting sharp. One of the youngsters noticed Steven, another youngster were whispering to each other and then they start talking to Steven. The group were talking Russians and Steven has no idea what they're saying. One of the guys grabbed Steven and start pulling her outside, Steven can't walk straight because of her dizziness. She tries to struggle out from the guys grasp, but the boy who was holding her too tight that pains Steven. The alcohol still swirls around her head, she tries to struggle but another boy hold her left shoulders. Now they were making a scene.  
'Let go of me!' She yelled but she was surrounded by another boy. The bartender call the bouncer to settle down the scene. Steven is still struggling when all of the sudden, the two boys were slammed on the walls, the boy who was grabbing Steven's shoulder was flying like a bird. Steven was gasping for, both of her knees still on the floor. As she looked up, she saw the image of Bucky. He was wearing the clothes that she wear, only in blurry view. She swears that Bucky was yelling at the youngsters. Only in Russian. The bouncer just came in and stopped Bucky but Bucky really wants to kill the boy. Even though he already beat the hell out of the boy. When Bucky finally stopped, Bucky grabbed Steven out of the bar. While walking, Steven suddenly vomits, she sweae her stomach is killing her. She has no idea what liquor she just drank. She felt really sick. Bucky sigh and he just aid Steven to walk. As they got to the car, Bucky let Steven get in the back seat.   
With a sudden suprise, Sharon attacked Bucky from the top of the car. Bucky blocked Sharon's kick but Sharon charged out a peppermint spray and sprinkled on Bucky's face. With a sudden attacked, Bucky lost his pace, Sharon give Bucky another kicked on the stomach and charge her gun out. She start shooting at Bucky, Bucky hide behind another car and took his gun. Apperantly he has no idea how S.H.I.E.L.D. track them. While shooting Jackson open driver seat where Steven is, as he started the car, he signal Sharon. The two disappear with Steven. Bucky chased the car but later he surrender.   
'Fuck!' He cursed. 

When Bucky went back to his motel, he was looking for his weapons to find Steven. Since Bucky has a global access to each member of the I.M. program, weapons was secretly hidden to every hotel or motel that he was checking in. To continue his service, he was commited to continue crimes against S.H.I.E.L.D. to ensure his safety. Even if he was Steve. He has no idea if he can call Steve as a friend. While Bucky was collecting his weapons, a small notebook fell from the kitchen counter. When he took it, it was Steven's diary. He has no idea she was writing something while they were been together. Bucky read Steven's diary.

 

June 2, 2015  
Dear diary, today I had the most extraordinary experience happened in my life: I was a former rebellion leader called I.M. Program. And take note, a stranger wants me to believed that my life is in danger. His name is James. He told me that he and I were comrades before. Do I believe? 

June 3, 2015  
As I attempt to escaped, James knows every step I take. Like he is a stalker. I can't go around with him becaues of his scary look on his face. The man doesn't know how to smile.

June 4,2015  
I was kidnapped and there was this Russian woman knows my name. Is James is not telling me yet? The woman has a bionic legs. It was my first time to see such legs before. I want to recall how James saved me from being abducted from that bitch. She was the one why I got here at Russia.

June 5,2015  
Dear diary, I want to have my life back again. Everytime I lay on my bed, I always bite myself to calm me. How long will I suffer from this nightmare? From James?

Bucky just realized why Steven has marks on her arms. He has no idea that she was having a nervous breakdown with him. As Bucky flipped the pages over, he was stopped by a specifiv date.  
June 17,2015  
Dear diary, today at the gas station, something incredible happened; I just saved a woman from being harrased by her boyfriend. And I proved it, just sitting in the car, focusing the woman that she would kicked him on the balls.  
Bucky was confused after reading the last diary note before Steven was been taken away again. Just sitting in the car? She can manifest other people's motor function? Now he knows how he was slammed on the walls earlier just by Steven's screaming at him. He has no idea that Steven already unlocking new powers. As he was about to leave, a note really suprised him.

I always hoped that James would kiss me......  
Bucky was not sure if he read it right or not.

 

While Jackson was driving, he kept looking on the rear mirror to know how Steven was doing, Sharon could sense from Jackson how relieved he is to see Steven so closed up again. 'She's drunk,' Sharon said, she could hear Steven snor, though Jackson heard Sharon he was still worrying about Steven. Sharon's phone rang and when she picked it up, her heart stopped when she heard the voice on the other line.   
'Where the fuck are you?! I've been calling you for days already!' Rey's voice suprised Jackson's ears. Sharon's been gone for days? Sharon gave Jackson an annoying gesture to Jackson. He has no idea that he's been giving Sharon a problem after he was been suspended. Rey hates secrets, after his twin was killed, he takes the place of his brother to avenge the death of his twin brother. He wants to know who killed Manic and he ordered Sharon to investigate his death. Apperantly, Sharon has the idea who killed Manic but she has no proof if her theory was right. The taffick light turns red and Jackson looked at Sharon who was still talking to Rey.

'I was only gone for 4 days Rey,' Sharon said, she wants to hang up the phone but Rey still pushes Sharon where she was been. 'Four fucking days while your on a mission!? What kind of agent are you, leaving your respo---' Sharon stopped Rey before she lost her respect to her leader. ' I know what I'm doing Rey! Don't treat m--', Rey cutted Sharon off and said 'Cloud escaped with another help of a traitor inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.and thanks to you, leaving us hanging, we really need Steve Rogers help us in our mission..' Mentioning Steve's name make Sharon stopped. She has no idea that Rey was meeting up with Steve behind her back. Jackson saw Sharon's turned white, before Sharon could say anything, Jackson took Sharon's phone.

'Don't blame Sharon on what happened there, blame it on me. I was the one who asked help from Sharon alright?' Sharon has no idea that Jackson was lying at Rey for her. Though Steve defend Sharon with issues, no other men would stand up for her. But today, she seems wrong.   
Jackson was waiting for Rey's response until finally, 'Just bring Sharon here at the headquarters, we need her over you.' It's a big insult to Jackson that he was being choosen over a girl, but it was his decision to challenge Rey's leadership and he needs to swallow every insults he gets. Jackson take a big gulp and gave Rey a decent response. When Jackson hang up the phone, Sharon grabbed the wheel and said, ' Don't take me to the headquarters,' Jackson sighed, 'Sharon,' Sharon shooked her head. She doesn't want to leave Jackson now that they got Steven. Jackson, on the other side, doesn't want Sharon be get scold because of him.   
'Sharon, you need to go back at S.H.I.E.L.D., Rey wants you there,' Jackson said but Sharon fight back, 'I don't want to go back, don't you get it?!' Jackson noticed that Sharon was irritated with her tone. He sighed and just continue driving, he hates arguing now that everyone inside the car is tired and sleepy. 'Just don't blame me when Rey order his people to get you,' he said and Sharon smiled. They have no idea that Steven was quite awake. 

 

 

Before Rey called Sharon, Steven was quite awake, she maintain quite so that the people inside the car won't noticed she was awake, still the alcohol swirls around her head. For sure, Bucky is now on his way to save her. Or she hoped, they had another fight, she wishes that she should listen to Bucky so that she won't get kidnapped again. Why am I always been kidnapped, goddamit! Steven wants to scream the words that's been bothering her yet she makes sure that she won't get hurt again. After an hour of driving, Steven noticed that the car stopped, she heared Jackson was talking to someone and then he drive again. Steven also noticed that he was with someone. Steven is not afraid anymore whatever happened to her, she knows that she can control other people's body function, but she was not yet fully developed to master it. Jackson and Sharon get out of the car, they checked in a motel to rest and will start to convinced Steven that she should switched sides.  
When Sharon got out from the car, she face Jackson and said, 'You sure about this?' She asked. She knew that Jackson was not ready yet to face Steven, she doesn't even know him yet, but he needs to. Thats the only way to prove to Steven that Bucky will not be a big help to Steven. 'Yeah, I am,' he said. When he opened the back seat, Jackson saw Steven sitting on the other wall of the car. He has no idea that she was awake. Jackson was suprised.   
'It's all right,' Jackson said, ensuring Steven that he was not a threath. Steven was not sure what she just heard from Sharon. 'Who are you?' Steven asked. 'I'm Jackson and this lady here is Sharon, were not the enemies Steven,' another person knows her name. How the hell all these people know my name more than I do?! Steven gets out of the car and giving Jackson and Sharon a threating gesture. 'I don't know you,' she said, in a rude manner. Sharon said, ' Were here to help you Steven, we're not gonna hurt you,' Steven wants to laugh so hard when Sharon told her that. 'I've been hurt in my entire life lady,' Sharon has no idea if that was an approval or an insulting response. Jackson butted in, 'She's right Steven, we--' Steven stopped Jackson, 'STOP CALLING ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!' Steven yelled, the two looked to each other and sighed. Sharon was right, he is not yet ready to meet Steven again.   
It's now or never, Jackson start telling Steven everything. 'Back in 1989, here at Russia a war was started by HYDRA. They started a war against to a man whom they brought back to life decades ago. That man was Bucky Barnes, the man who you onced loved over me. During the war, you saved many men, women and children from HYDRA's taunting here at Russia. You helped this people to fight against HYDRA, you lead the Russian people won over HYDRA but that doesn't stopped there. A traitor breached in in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarter, made up a story that it was you who lead the survivors to their deaths. The soldiers who fight side with you address you as a big mistake in I.M. Program. When you found out who betrayed you, you killed tha traitor and run away. You run away with Bucky!' Jackson has no idea what he just said but now he sees Steven standing in front of him, wondering what she just heared.   
A gunshot suprised them, Bucky start shooting at Jackson and Sharon. The two managed to hide behind the car. As Bucky continues to shoot, Steven was hidding and covering her head. When Bucky stopped shooting, Jackson start shooting but he was suprised when he was kicked by Bucky. As he landed on the ground, Bucky charged him but Sharon blocked Bucky. She kicked on his left ribcage, Steven saw the fighting. Now, she wants to get out or else she might lose her head anytime. While Sharon and Bucky fight, Steven stopped Sharon by controlling Sharon's kicked Jackson. He was suprised by what she just did, same as Sharon. Now, Sharon and Jackson were the ones who's fighting.   
'What're you doing!' Jackson cried. Sharon can't control herself from charging an attacl to Jackson. 'It's not me!' She cried. Bucky knows it was Steven's doing. She marched forward to Steven and dragged her in the car. As Bucky started the car, Steven stopped Sharon from attacking Jackson and left. When the two of them were gasping of air, Sharon looked at Jackson. 'You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?' She asked, Jackson nodded and looked at the highway, now that Steven was gone again, he knew that she heared him about everything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

This time, Bucky tooked Steven to his secret house to ensure that no one would find them again. Steven was remembering what Jackson told her earlier, she has no idea what on earth she just heared. As the two of them were inside of the house, Bucky noticed that Steven was looking pale. Bucky knew that Jackson he would tell Steven everything. He has no idea what'll he say if Steven would asked him.  
Steven has no idea if she heard the word love coming out from Jackson's mouth. Telling her that she loved Bucky before. He loved him, she just forget it. Now she knows why Bucky is so protective when it comes to her safety. Ever since day onewhen she met him. She feels guilty, she always pushes Bucky away from her but Bucky continues to protected her even she doesn't wants him to. Now that there were clear insights about her past. She looked Bucky to know if what Jackson told her was true. For Steven, love was never very important to her, she just can't feel the love in her surroundings. She always feels threaten in everywhere she goes. Now, Steven has no idea where are they now, Bucky was hiding the guns, passport and money inside the cabinet to ensure that Steven wouldn't find any of it, then he went to the bathroom to take a shower. As Bucky walked in to the living room, Steven was sitting on the bed, looked pale but shocked.   
Bucky has no idea what'll he say, he came closer to her and sat beside her. He was not wearing any shirt since his wounds still swells. Steven sense Bucky presence beside her, she looked at him, the words suddenly hit her.   
You onced loved   
That was the words that she kept remembering inside her head. She has no idea that the word she keeps refusing to say was once she encountered before. Bucky tapped her shoulder, 'Steven,' Steven was shocked when Bucky tapped her shoulder. She was not usee men touching her even a slight touched. 'Steven, what's wrong?' He asked and Steven sigh. 'Nothing,' he knows she was lying. He told her something Bucky thought. Now the truth has come out, it's up to Bucky if he'll let Steven go but he can't. He was afraid of losing her. 'Steven, I know that man who kidnapped you earlier told you something, but i---' Bucky stopped talking when Steven standing up with anger on her face.  
'Just stop it James! How long will you keep playing in my head?! You know me already and you want me to stand on your side but you ne--' Bucky cut her off, 'Because I was scared of losing you!' He yelled but Steven scoffed, ' Oh don't give me tha bullshit of yours! Like I care!' She yelled and she turn her back on him. Bucky was really furious now. He want Steven to understand that he wants her all of his life. No one else. He grabbed Steven on the arms and pinned her on the wall, she was suprise. She start working to attack Bucky but Bucky made the first move: he kissed her. She was suprise but she could sense that Bucky was letting her take the time to kissed him back. He was gripping her both wrist, Steven is not breathing well now that Bucky kissed. She should know that she wrote in her journal about him kissing her. Maybe Bucky did found her journal and he reads all of it. She has no idea that this day would come.  
Steven suddenly felt aroused while kissing Bucky, she could sense that Bucky was playing with her tongue while kissing, he was breathing aggressively, his hands were roaming around on her body, though Steven's eyes were closed, she was nervous that Bucky might touched her sensitive part. Bucky's hands find its way to reached Steven's breasts, he was playing with her nipples that made Steven more aroused. Stop it dammit! But Steven can't say the word. While teasing her nipples, Bucky kissed Steven's neck, she was moaning and he liked it and it made him more aroused.   
'Ah, James,' Steven could hear herself moaning and she felt ashamed. Bucky smiled on Steven's neck and he looked at her with a devil smile on his face. 'You wanted to kiss me right?' Shit he did read my journal! Steven can't deny it but it was true. It was Bucky that he always dreamed of kissing him. Bucky's human hand was still on Steven's nipples and he start teasing it again. Steven moaned and hugged Bucky tight. He was suprised when Steven was moaning on her chest, he was making her feel good. 'Your teasing me, damn you!' Steven said and Bucky smiled. He carried her to the bed and let her lay down on the bed and he start ripping Steven's clothes. Steven decide to let it happened, maybe what Bucky told her was right. Maybe she did fall in love with him.   
Bucky was busy ripping of Steven's pants but Steven helped him. After taking off Steven's pants, Bucky kissed her roughly that he ripped off Steven's shirt. She was supriser wha Bucky just did with his metal hand. She has no idea that his bionic arm was really strong. Bucky saw Steven's suprised looked on her face. Steven gulp, hoping she would not get hurt. 'I'll be careful,' Bucky said and kissed her again. Now thing are getting hot. Steven has no idea what was sex is all about. As Bucky ripped off Steven's bra, Steven covered herself and looked and Bucky. Bucky stopped when Steven said something, 'D-d-d-does i-it h-have t-t-to be l-like t-this?!' She was stammering, Bucky smiled and grabbed Steven's both wrist to let her breast exposed, and whisper to her, 'I want you naked.' With that, Steven has no idea what'll happened next. Bucky kissed her, then kissing her neck, Steven was looking on her side and close her eyes. She felt an awkward sensation, especially between her legs. She has no idea why she was letting Bucky do this but he was enjoying it. But Steven was not. Bucky sense that Steven was not enjoying it, so he made things more hotter. He ripped off her panties and spread her legs wide that made Steven opened her eyes, as she tries to get up, Bucky pushed her back to the bed and grabbed her breast. Steven was blushing when Bucky was licking his lips while looking at her cunt. Her eyes went bigger and she felt weak, Bucky was the only man who exposed her too much.   
'S-stop it!' Steven cried, Bucky looked at her with a dark looked on his face, she sense that Bucky wants to be inside of her but she knew it was her first time. Bucky came closer and whisper to her ears, Steven stopped and listen to him very closely.

"I'll make your first time very hot and you'll want more afterwards,' 

Steven was shocked. How the hell he knows?! Steven's mind is going nuts. Bucky starts licking Steven's breasts that she felt aroused, Bucky was an expert of licking tits. She was moaning, while licking Steven's nipples, Bucky start rubbing her clit that made Steven jolted. But Bucky calmed her immediately, ' Hey, relaxing,' he said, stroking her hair. ' I'm not gonna hurt you,' Steven felt hot when Bucky said those words. Bucky go back licking her nipples while rubbing her clit at the same time. Steven was moaning, she let her legs spread a bit to help Bucky rubbing her. She was now enjoying it. Bucky sense that she was enjoying. After licking, he sucked her nipples that made Steven suprised more. She has no idea that Bucky wants her to enjoy. He doesn't mind if they would do it for one round, as long as Steven enjoys it, its ok with him. Bucky rub her more while sucking her nipples, Steven was now moaning. When finally, Bucky stopped sucking her nipples and he let his face near on Steven's cunt. Steven was breathing fast that she made Bucky stopped from what'll he want to. 'Please, don't,' she said, she was ashamed of Bucky eating her out. Bucky was breathing fast and nodded and position himself. He grabbed Steven's legs and hold his lenght to enter Steven. Steven was closing her eyes shut. She has no idea how long she will last.   
Bucky grabbed her face, 'Hey, open your eyes,' he said but Steven didn't open her eyes. 'I said open your eyes,' he said and this time it was an order. Steven opened her eyes and she saw Bucky, with his bare body, sweating. She gulped so hard. Bucky smiled and he entered her slowly first. Steven felt pain that she holds the blanket frimly. She feels like she was being tortured through pain. Fuck! What the fuck! Steven wants to stop but she was not sure. Bucky knew she was still a virgin and he wants her to be her first and last. Then, Bucky entered her entirely that made Steven screamed from pain. Her mind right now composed of pain and confusion, she has no idea why sex would be painful. Bucky start stroking her slowly, to ensure that Steven would enjoy it. Steven was moaning so hard that she wanted to scream but she just covered her mouth to refrain from screaming. But Bucky stopped her from doing what she was doing.   
'I said stop that,' Bucky told her and kissed her while thrusting her. This time, he thrust harder so that Steven would relaxed, he thrust her harder, Steven was moaning. She felt like she was been drugged but for her, drug is Bucky. 'Ah, fuck Steven,' Bucky grunt, he enjoys the moment he was inside of Steven. The woman she ever loved. Steven suddenly feel pleasure than pain, she grabbed Bucky's head and kissed him aggressively. Though Bucky was shocked by Steven's bold moved, he entertained her with the kiss she wants. He hates disappointing women. While kissing, Bucky stopped thrusting her to let Steven adjust from the pain and pleasure, he was near to his climax, he was breathing heavily that he can't get enough of Steven. Steven was breathing heavily too that made her thirsty. But she wants Bucky more. 'You alright?' He asked, Steven didn't answer his question, ' Just keep on doing it,' she said. Bucky was shocked on what she just said. He smiled and start thrusting her and this time harder. Finally, Bucky reached to his climax that made him breath heavily, he was sweating a lot. Steven experience what pleasure is about.   
Now, she can finally sleep. With the man that now she loves.

 

Jackson felt pain after his encounter with the Winter Soldier, apperantly, he never disappoint Jackson regarding his animal side and violent side. There were cops surrounding them. One of the neighborhood witness the battle between so they decided to call the cops. Sharon entertain the cops with few questions. The medic team was aiding Jackson bleeding on his shoulder. He still suffer from pain. Sharon came forward to Jackson.   
'I had no idea what just happened earlier,' she said, putting her hands on her waist. Jackson was silenece when finally, 'HYDRA did something to her,' Sharon looked at Jackson. 'What?' She asked. He sighed, 'They're planning to kill Steven slowly.' 

Bucky was taking a shower. After a long day, he was relaxed, he never felt so relaxed in his life before. Before he had sex with Steven, he never felt relaxed after he had sexual intercourse with Snowy. Though Snowy was an expert when it comes to sex, he felt so much excitee after his intercourse with Steven. The last sex he had wity Snowy was with the hospital. Bucky just decided to stop seeing with Snowy.   
After taking a shower, Bucky was suprised when he saw Steven taking all the bed sheets, covered with her blood. He has no idea that Steven was really a virgin. Bucky doesn't remember if he ever slept with a virgin before. Steven was startled when she saw Bucky standing, with towel on his waist. She gulped, realizing that she dropped the bedsheets she was holding. Bucky came near to Steven to get the bedsheets but Steven prevent him from doing it.   
'I'll do it,' she said, without looking at Bucky. Bucky sigh, he can't blame Steven for acting strange to him. Bucky grabbed Steven's chin to force her to looked at him. 'Don't get mad, I just can't helped it.' He said, Steven has no idea what'll she say. She grasped out from Bucky's hands. 'I just want to see Chimera,' she said and left Bucky. 

 

Around 1 am, Bucky was sleeping on the coach while Steven slept on the bed. She can't sleep, no matter how many times she close her eyes, she can still recalla what happened between her and Bucky. She gets up from her bed and took a glass for a drink. Bucky was sleeping but for sure, she knew that Bucky was just pretending to be asleep. Her legs are still shaking but her mind is still alive. She remember how she control Sharon to stopped Jackson from attacking Bucky. I don't understand myself anymore. As she gets up, she suddenly lose concious.


End file.
